Jacob and Bella, The Untold Story
by Sseay817
Summary: Just yet another spin on the Twilight Series for a relationship that some prefer. (writers block Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Bella and Jacob, The Untold Story**

 **Disclaimer: I will not profit from this seeing as I am borrowing Stephanie Meyer's Twilight characters and give it the ending I want. Lol.**

 **A/N : This is my first fanfiction Story! The items in this story have been pushed back a year and some events might have been altered to help get the relationship between Bella Swan and Jacob Black**.

Prologue:

( **JBPOV** )

The bonfire was slowly dwindling to an end. People started to leave and the heat of the roaring flame was dying. I started to hearing the gentle breathing of the girl; No the woman of my dreams quietly sleeping on my shoulder. Sam approached me with a gentle gaze that fell on Bella.

"Get her home and in bed Jacob. She had a long night by the looks of it" Sam smirked. I nodded in agreement and picked her gently. I then proceeded moving to my Volkswagen Rabbit. Once inside I turned on the engine with gave a small roar when it came to life. I pulled out of my driveway and continued our journey to Bella's home. I soon grew curious and began to watch Bella sleep. During the short drive from La Push to Forks she began to mutter. I remained quiet and tried not laugh at her for sleep talking. That was until I heard what she was muttering.

"Jacob, O my Jacob." She kept repeating.

I smiled gently as pride and happiness radiated from my heart. _To know I am on her mind is enough... for now,_ I thought to myself. I soon pulled up into the driveway of her home, and sighed gently knowing I was going to have to leave as soon as I tucked her in. I got the key from its hiding spot on the eve. I then proceeded quietly to not wake up charlie and got her to her bedroom rather quickly. I scribbled on a note to explain how she got home so when she woke from the dead of sleep she would not freak out.


	2. The Mending

Featuring Bella Swan PoV

It had been a rough sophomore year at Forks High School for me. It seemed all too quick the time I had smiled and laughed with the Cullen clan. This all changed when Edward Cullen, the man who I thought I would spend the rest of my life with abandoned me. I was left crying and broken on the forest floor until a shadow of a man found me. I was brought home and was treated for everything I had except the gaping hole in my heart. I fell into the darkest time of my life. I stopped eating, drinking, and just living. I would try and sleep at night only to have my memories of the person I loved twisted against me. They warped into the very essence of fear, and so it made it absolutely sleeping a horrid event. I woke up most nights screaming and crying with Charlie trying to do everything in his willpower to help me. Charlie went as far as to threaten me with going to Florida. From that day forth I put what little effort I could in hanging out with my friends. I kept living in this trance till my friend, Jacob Black came to me. I started hanging out with him as much as I could. We would fix, build, and repair everything that Jacob had. Eventually, one night when hanging out with Jessica I found that participating in dangerous stunts summoned forth a voice of Edward. Due to those events I turned into an adrenaline junkie. Anything I could do that was dangerous I would do just to hear the voice that I so eagerly craved. Time passed and I found myself in a movie theater with two boys that wanted me. That night ended with Mike Newton and Jacob Black sick. Things only got worse from that night of a crappy movie and sick friends. My best friend, Jacob Black, told me that he never wanted to be friends with me. I felt the ice cold tendrils of my darkest fears and depression threaten to take me to the abyss that I once floated in. The difference this time was I fought back the darkness and for my friend. With everything on the line I finally found out the secret of why Jacob Black wanted nothing to do with me. Because of his heritage he had a place amongst the world of the super natural. He was a Werewolf, an enemy of the family I loved and a protector to those of which vampires commonly fed on, humans. I fell into a bit of a shock, how is it that me, Isabella Marie Swan would not only find one supernatural occurrence but two. I pushed these feelings aside because I needed my friend, my handyman, and my personal sun to illuminate the darkness that threatened to pull me back into my sadness. With the secret out of the bag I was welcomed by the Quileute Tribe, well most of them. Paul was the one who had a beef with me because of my past with vampires. Due to that he held no trust in me. Everything soon reverted to what little normality that it could. Today I was in Jacob's Garage helping him with repairing his Volkswagen Rabbit.

"Hey Bells?" Jacob called from under the hood.

"Yea what's up?" I responded looking up from my personal book that I brought since school had just finished.

"Can you pass me the wrench in the third to last pocket of my tool belt on the workshop table? Please!" he responded.

I blindly scrap my hand behind me and pick up a wrench from his tool belt. I placed it in his open hand which closed around it.

"Bells!" he whine with a small amount of irritation.

"What?" I whined trying to mimic him. He ignored me and continued.

"I need the one left of this wrench!" he complained.

This time I look at the tool belt and grab the correct wrench this time. I approached his hand and slowly placed it in his hand. "Here is the correct wrench!" I replied adding a slight touch of sass to my voice.

"Did you just sass me?" he commented sounding as if he was shocked.

"Maybe?" I giggled.

Jacob rolled out from under the Rabbit and Looked at me with gleaming eyes.

"Isabella Swan! Did you just sass me and then giggle about it?!" Jacob asked with a joyful tone. All I could reply with was another giggle and a small nod.

"I am so going to get you back for that hun!" he growled playfully.

The next thing I know I am being chased around the garage by Jacob and caught with little effort. He then proceeds to tickle me which causes me to laugh uncontrollably.

"Jake!" I laughed out, "Stop it!"

"Say you're sorry and I might just stop!" he chuckled out as his fingers still assault my sides which made the laughter continuous.

"Jake…I …am…sorry!" I shrieked with laughter.

His fingers stopped tickling my sides and I was wrapped up in a hug instead.

With that hug I was reminded of an old promise that was put on hold. "Jake? Do you think we could ever go cliff diving?" I asked in a small child-like voice.

"If it is to hear that damn leech's voice, the answer is hell no!" Jacob growled.

I felt the tears slowly well up in my eyes and I feel them roll down my cheeks. _No! Not the damned water works!_ I screamed internally. No matter how much I wanted the assault of my tears to stop they kept flowing. I am guessing by my silence Jacob stands me up and turns me around. I look down at the ground ashamed of what I was doing. I leaned into him as he wrapped his huge warm arms around my tiny and fragile frame.

"Sorry Bells" He muttered his voice filled with guilt and sorrow, "I didn't mean to make you cry sweetheart."

"It is not your fault Jake" I managed to get out in between sobs, "If I was not such a broken record, you wouldn't have to deal with this!"

"Bella, we all knew that, but we also knew it was going to take some time to heal from the hurt that you are suffering" replied another voice with a more gentle sound than Jacob's voice.

I turned my head to the entrance to see Embry Call and Quil Ateara standing at the door. I felt more tears, this time of guilt. _God why do I have to be so broken!_ I cried out internally.

"Bella…" Quil whined softly. He walked over to me followed by Embry and looked at Jacob. "Can we?" he asked softly. All I feel is the nodding of Jacob's head and soon his arms are replaced by Quil for a short period only to be followed by Embry.

"Thank you guys…" I sobbed trying to rub the tears away, "I honestly don't know what I would do without you all."

"We will always be here for you!" Quil said smiling.

"And we will have your back just like we have Jacob's" Embry added with a goofy smile.

"So what brought you guys by?" Jacob asked looking at the two of them.

"Sam wanted to know if you would let us take Bella home and run patrols with him." Embry reported.

"Sure, Sure" Jacob nodded.

I turn back to Jacob and give him my goodbye hug as Quil and Embry start heading to my truck, keys in Quil's hand.

"Thank you, for everything Jake" I muttered while I wrapped him up. I felt his head nod once more and our embrace was over. I start walking over to my truck but I had an urge to look back at him. _I love you_ I thought silently and proceeded to my truck where Quil and Embry awaited me.

 _How could you love_ _him_ _Bella!_ The voice of Edward hissed in my ear.

 _You ran away!_ I argued internally.

 _He is dangerous!_ The voice bickered back.

 _You ran away! Now go back to where ever you came from and leave me alone!_ I growled internally.

The voice did not respond to me after that. But my arms were in cradling position as if I was trying to keep myself together. I feel Quil and Embry's hands trying to comfort me as I realized I had tears coming down my eyes. I silently began to despise myself even more for all the crying I have done over that damn vampire. I smile gently at Quil and Embry for comforting me.

We all arrive at my house and park my truck in the driveway. "Are you boys hungry? I could fix some food before you leave?" I asked politely

"As much as we would like to, we have to be getting back." Embry mumbled looking at the ground.

Quil whined seeing as he was hungry. "Call Jake if you need anything!" he called out as they left.

I giggled as both of the boys left to get back to the pack. Peace and quiet began to rush over me as I walked into my home. I went to the freezer and noticed we had steak and Yukon Gold potatoes. I start working on cutting the potatoes and getting the steaks seasoned for dinner.

I had the mashed potatoes ready to go as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up into the driveway. I then have the steaks on the grill as he comes into the Kitchen to see what I am cooking for dinner. "Smells great Bells" he commented as he proceeded to hang his equipment from work up.

"Do you think you could make a few more steaks?" He asked.

"Sure, who is coming over?" I asked gently as I pulled out the other four steaks I had on reserve.

"I invited Jacob and Billy over for the game on the Television." He said as he took off his boots.

"OK" I said giving a small smile as I took the cooked steaks off and put the raw on to cook some.

After I had just finished the steaks there was a knock at the door. I went and welcomed Jacob and Billy into the house. I then proceeded to make Charlie's and Billy's plates so they could get to the television. After serving them, Jacob and I got our plates and went to the table. I went to get some water from the fridge, when I noticed Jacob was next to me looking guilty as hell.

"I am so sorry Bells" He mutter his big eyes looking like they were going to let tears go at any time.

"Aw Jake!" I whined and wrapped him up in a hug. "You know I do not hate you. It is just a touchy subject" I said hugging him ferociously. _Damn water works! I hate having him feeling guilty like this!_ I griped internally.

"Thank you for forgiving me Bells" Jacob muttered with his lips pressed against my forehead.

I looked at him and smiled gently. After our little talk we went back to the table and proceeded to eat.

"Damn Bells" He groaned, "Your cooking is fucking amazing!"

I giggled quietly and finished my food at the same time that Jacob did. I proceeded to get the plates from the living room and proceeded to wash them. Half way through washing them Jacob joined me in drying the dishes and then putting them away. After we finished washing dishes we sat back down to the table and rolled our eyes at our fathers.

"I swear, they act like school girls when they watch sports then they do men" Jacob muttered rolling his eyes. I nodded and giggled at his response.

"So Bells, I was thinking…" he mumbled "If you want to, you could come spend your summer on the Rez?"

I turned him and my face had shock written all over it. I then compose my face, "Hmm, dealing with bratty teenagers all summer?" I tried joking. His face grimaced at my poor taste of a joke.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I did not say No!" I whispered quietly "If you can get Charlie on board with this idea, I would love to!"

Jake's grimace turned into joy as he wrapped me up into a big old bear hug.

"Jake… I… Need…Air!" I gasped.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make this happen!" he whispered in my ear which caused me to shiver.

Billy wheeled over and Jacob went to his side. I stood outside on the porch and watched them leave till they disappeared around the bend.

I sighed gently and decided it was time for a shower and bed. I climbed up the stairs and grabbed my shower supplies from my room. I climbed into the shower after the steam painted the window in the bathroom. The hot water washed over my body which helped my muscles relax. My mind soon wandered over to Jacob.

 _He is dangerous!_ Edward's voice returned with quite a vengeance. His voice knocked the breath out of me.

 _Do you not understand leave me alone? Shut it!_ I growled harshly this time.

 _Bella fucking listen to me damn it! He is fucking dangerous!_ He replied.

 _Oh yes, because vampires are so much safer than them! I am going to say this one time so listen real well! QUIT fucking with me, I am done with this game! You Ran away and they have had to pick up the damn pieces! I…_ I faltered.

 _Love them!_ He sneered _They will never except you because you are a_ _ **leech lover!**_

I slowly broke down in the shower. I had pulled it together when Charlie came knocking on the door.

"Yea Dad I am done." I muttered. I cover up and went to my room. I got into my pajamas and got into bed. In a few minutes the tendrils of sleep touched my eyes and I was pulled into the realm of sleep.

I found myself walking a lush green forest and immediately recognized it. This was the place I found out that Edward was a Vampire and Jacob was a Werewolf. As if summoned from thin air both of them were there fighting each other. Jacob was bloody and Edward was missing an arm and a leg.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed as they lunged at each other. In that very moment the dream shifted and I was slammed down into the ground. When the daze in my dream was gone and I recognized who slammed me down. "Paul! No!" I screamed as his jaw closed around my throat, I jolted awake crying as Charlie came into the room. His face painted with worry and concern as he began comforting me.

 _See they_ _ **HATE**_ _you_ Edward's voice growled in victory.

 **A/N : I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry for the slow start in the beginning but with it being an altered timeline I deemed it only fair to let you know what has happened. I also hope you don't mind the slow pace on the relationship!**


	3. Summer Vacation

**Featuring Billy Black PoV, Charlie PoV, Bella PoV, and Jacob PoV**

 **Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine, etc. Etc.**

 **A/N: I do hope you liked the last chapter! Now onward!**

 **Summer Vacation**

 **(BPoV)**

It was merely nine o'clock in the morning when I hear my son shuffle around his room. I soon see him walk out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning my son, what makes you wake up so early?" I asked curiously.

"I need to ask a favor of you Dad." He said looking at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"What is it my son?" I ask confused that he was being so serious.

"I was wondering if you could convince Charlie to let Bella spend her Summer Vacation here on the Rez." He said with gentle force.

"Son, you know Charlie is going to have a hay day if I ask this of him." I sighed.

"Dad, you know this just as much as I do that she needs to be away from those reminders of that damned leech!" he growled lowly.

"Besides that I can tell you her time here has been helping her mend" he muttered at his twirling thumbs

"Oh? How so my son?" I asked with a tad of sarcasm.

"She sassed me yesterday and went off on a small giggling spree! Then we laughed as I started a tickling war" I saw him smile then chuckle.

I spit my coffee back into my cup which was a little amount that I took.

"She did what?!" I exclaimed.

My son always was a good story teller, and instead of getting the full story he paused. I saw his face twist from happy to a guilty look.

"What happened after you stopped tickling her? Do not give me that nothing bullshit. I know better." I growled.

He then explained the scene about cliff diving. I shook my head at my son making such a foolish promise to Bella.

"Well Son, no one is perfect on how to react to somethings." I sighed quietly. "You just have to remember she is mending and somethings we will say can slow her mending process. But I do believe she will recover."

"I know Dad…" he muttered.

Then something inside my head finally clicked.

"That is why you want to come down here. You think with her being here that she would mend faster than being in Forks." I muttered out of my epiphany.

His response was clear when his eyes met mine. He was pleading with me to try and get her down here for the summer.

"Alright, Alright!" I sighed. "I will ask my son…"

A bright and huge smile came across my son's face that made my heart ache. _O great spirits he has Sarah's smile._ I thought to myself.

He went out and I proceeded to the phone.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hey Billy!" Charlie greeted me on the other line.

"Hey Charlie" I greeted "I have a question for you"

"What's up Billy?" he asked, I could hear the curiosity peaking from his voice.

 **(CPoV)**

"I will see if she is amenable of stay over there during the summer." I muttered. "To be honest Billy if it helps her so much I might consider just letting her stay on the Rez."

"Only time will tell my friend. Thank you for allowing this." He replied.

"Later Billy!" I said quietly.

"Bye Charlie" he replied.

I put down the phone and sighed. _Would Bella be willing to go to the Rez all summer?_ I thought to myself.

 _Well only one way of finding out…_ I thought and sighed inwardly.

I climbed the stairs and went to her bedroom door. I knocked gently and poked my head into her room.

"Bells?" I whispered.

She was watching the forest like she used when she was depressed and it made a little worried look come across my face. She turned around and with curious eyes she looked at me.

"Hey Dad, What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much kiddo, but I do have a question, or even more so a request." I muttered sitting on her bed.

"Shoot" she smiled.

 _Lord have mercy she is my child! Hey wait! She smiled!_ I thought happily.

"Well, Billy was wondering if you would maybe think about going to the Rez and kind of living there for the summer." I stammered out.

She put her fingers to her chin and let out a nice long "hmm."

After a few moments she let out a sly grin and nodded in agreement.

"Do you need anything before you go?" I asked knowing I don't usually get the chance to baby her like she did me.

"So bathroom supplies would be the main thing, I have been meaning to go and get them but with final going on it made it hard." She replied.

"Alright you stay and pack and I will go and get your bathroom supplies." I amended

She nodded and I went to the store.

 **(BPoV)**

Once Charlie had returned with my supplies my packing was complete. I double checked to make sure I had everything and I noticed Charlie on the phone. I get everything downstairs and call out to him.

"Charlie! I am heading over to La Push!"

He came downstairs dressed in his police uniform.

"Sorry Bells, I got called into work. Tell Billy Hello and no funny business!" he said in his Chief Swan tone.

I giggled quietly and replied.

"Yes Chief Swan."

"You are so much like your mother!" he smiled gently.

"I am a lot like you to Dad." I smiled.

"Thanks Kiddo!" he called out as he went to his cruiser and left.

I finished packing my truck and took a deep breath.

"Off we go to La Push!" I muttered excitedly to myself.

I started the engine and it roared to life. I then started the small journey to La Push.

 **(JPoV)**

I sat in my living room surrounded by the pack. We had been discussing Patrols when I heard Bella's truck coming down the road. Everyone's eyes fell to me and I just shrugged.

"What did you invite Leech Lover over for?!" Paul asked indignantly.

"Shut your mouth Paul!" I growled.

"If I don't?! What are you going to do about it Black!" he roared, pissed that he was being told what to do.

"Neither one of you are going to do anything!" Sam intervened with his Alpha order.

"But-!" Paul immediately pipped up.

"No Buts Paul!" Sam roared. "She is here for the summer! Jacob and I already had discussed this!"

We all got quiet as we heard the door slam on her truck and her gathering her items.

 _ **Quil get her stuff for her and put it in the girls' old room**_ Sam ordered through the pack mind.

There was a small rapping at the door. I got up with Quil by my side. I opened the door and I saw Bella there with two bags and her smile that was on her face.

"I will take your things Bella" Quil muttered.

She nodded to Quil and passed it off to him as he had asked. She then proceeded into the living room where everyone was at.

She had surprise painted across her face as everyone but Paul smiled at her.

"Hi" she muttered looking down at the ground. I could tell she was nervous.

 _ **Everyone line up. We are going to greet her like we would anyone else!**_ Sam ordered.

Sam held out his hand to Bella as if to shake her hand. He instead pulled her into a hug and muttered "Welcome to the Rez!"

Emily followed Sam but she was louder about it. "Welcome Bella!" She greeted with a gigantic smile.

Paul was next and I noticed fear in Bella's eyes. I decided to let it go and maybe she would tell him later.

"Welcome Leech Love-" Paul greeted but was immediately hit upside the head by Sam with a great deal of force.

"Welcome Bella" he said though clenched teeth.

After that small ordeal Jared, Quil, and Embry all hugged Bella and welcomed her to the Rez. I was the last one to greet her.

"Hey Bells" I greeted when she wrapped me up in a hug.

"Hey Jake" she said her voice thick with what sounded like sadness but she was smiling.

"Welcome to the Rez" I whispered in her ear which caused her to shiver.

She nodded and my arms were wrapped around her waist.

 **(BPoV)**

I looked at all over them and I felt myself getting weepy. I soon felt the tears that betrayed how happy I felt in this moment.

I felt all the eyes were on me and I saw concern in their eyes.

"Thank You" I sobbed gently. "I swear most of these tears are joyful one!"

Jake's arms tighten around me trying to comfort me. I then hear Emily ask something.

"Why?" She asked, I must have portrayed confusion as she clarified her question, "Why are not just tears of joy?"

"Emily…" Sam looked over at her.

"No Sam, it is okay" I sobbed "You all have the right to ask that question."

I took a small breath and continued.

"The Cullens were the exact same way of greeting me, they welcomed me with open arms and not many questions." I cried a little more. "Since they left I never thought I would ever feel this.." I sobbed again.

"Welcomed, Loved, or Happy again!" I managed to get a voice crack on the word happy.

Emily came forward and wrapped me into such a comforting hug that soon transformed into a group hug. "Thank you all so much" I muttered.

The group hug had dissolved into me sitting between the triangle of Jacob, Quil, and Embry. Sam finished his business when Emily called out.

"Lunch is ready! Bella gets first plate!"

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It hit me in the feels a little when I first wrote it and a Piano guys cover of Thousand Years did as well. I do apologize to those who like faster relationship build ups but for now I doing this to give Jacob the six months more he needed.**


	4. Healing the Broken

**Healing the Broken**

 **Featuring Bella's PoV, Jacob's PoV, Embry's PoV, Quil's PoV**

 **(Bella PoV)**

I quietly gathered my plate and sat in my original spot. I had grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich, chips, and a small can of soda. I quietly bite down into the ham and cheese sandwich as Jacob took his spot in the chair. I smiled at him gently and he leans down and kisses my forehead.

 _That was comforting, I hope this never changes._ I thought to myself.

"Jake! Keep the PDA on the down low" Jarred complained.

"Says the one who lets private moments slip!" Jake chuckled.

I turned and saw Jarred turned redder than a tomato. Soon Quil and Embry came back and it formed the triangle again. I listen quietly as Sam finished his business and I finished my food. I sat there as Jacob played with my hair. My mind began to wonder to earlier when I was crying and I found myself in Jacob's lap being comforted. I noticed where my arms were at and knew immediately why I was scooped up.

I then remembered that very conversation.

(Flashback Moment)

"How do you know when I am about to breakdown or that I am thinking of him Jacob?" I asked through small sobs.

"Have you ever looked at yourself when it happens?" He asked and curiosity filled his voice.

"No, why?" I replied with the same curiosity.

"Because every time you think of that **Leech** , you are holding your arms in a cradling position. It is like you are trying to hold yourself together." He explained with harshness on the word leech.

(Flashback Moment End)

I laid my head on his shoulder and started to calm down as I began smelling Jacob's scent. Unlike Edward's scent, Jacob's scent was musky and woodsy. I looked up at Jacob and noticed that he had a semi-shocked look on his face.

"What is wrong Jake?" I asked with a touch of concern in my voice.

"Nothing Bells. It is just…" He trailed off.

"Just what Jake?" I asked with a touch irritation.

"Don't be mad, it is just that you recovered quickly from your usual episodes." He finished with his thumb rubbing my spine in between.

"So we should celebrate for Bella coming and her ability to recover faster!" Embry pipped up.

"So Quileute style or just a huge feast?" Emily called over from the kitchen.

"Quileute Style!" Embry and Quil shouted in unison.

"Bella, what do you say? A Bonfire and a feast to welcome you here?" Sam asked considering what I might want.

I looked up to Jacob and his response was a typical shrug of the shoulders. I turned back to Embry and Quil practically giving me the puppy eyes and I could not resist.

"Sure Sam, Let us have a party!" I said and then giggled as Quil and Embry celebrated.

"So Jacob, Emily, and Bella will go to Emily's and start on the food. While the rest of us go get wood for our Bonfire!" Sam declared quickly. Before he left he looked at Jacob.

"Jacob, you are to keep your hands out of the food unless you are helping make it. Do not eat it!" Sam ordered before he left.

"Aw Man!" Jacob whined.

Emily and I had a hysterical fit of giggling as Jacob glared at me.

I went over to him and gave a hug, "Sorry but that was kind of funny" I muttered.

"Sure, Sure" Jacob muttered as we all got into my truck and went on over to Emily's house.

A few short hours and about twenty wooden spoon smacks later we were loading my truck up and heading to First beach.

 **(JPoV)**

With help from the rest of the pack we got the food out and all started to eat after Emily and Bella got there plates full of food. Naturally I sat near Bella and listen to her ramble with Quil and Embry. Soon the party started with the rest of the pack running all over the place and going out into the ocean to swim. I however stayed by Bella's side.

"Jake do you think we could get a moment in private?" she asked quietly so that I would only be able to hear it.

I nodded, got up, and helped Bella up before we went on a walk away from the party. We walked a good distance till she stopped and wrapped me in a hug. I could feel the tears running down my chest.

"Bells? What's wrong honey?" I murmured as I started to comfort her again.

"Jacob, I know I do not say this enough to you. I owe you my life and sanity for what you have to put up with on a weekly basis." She said and took a deep breath to regain control of herself.

"Thank you for saving me from myself. If it had not been for you constantly trying to help me I do not know where I would have been or even if I would have been alive." She continued her voice only getting a slight bit stronger.

"With everything that has been going on and since I am not fully mended, please do not let this run to your head ok?" she asked me.

"You got it Bells" I murmured. I then honed into what she would say next.

"I think… I know that I have been developing feelings…" she trailed off.

"Feelings?" I pressed.

"For you Jake" She sighed gently.

I felt my heart skip a few beats as joy and pride radiated though me again as she admitted to have had some type of feelings for him.

"Bells you know how I feel about you sweetheart" I murmured. "So take as much time as you need to, I can wait, I promise!"

"Thank you Jake, you do not know how much this means to me" she muttered.

She held out her hand and I slid my hand into hers as we walked back toward the crazy antics of the night. I watched Bella laugh at Quil and Embry who were acting like five year olds when we got back to the Bonfire.

Sam decided to try his hand at telling a story. He was a pretty good story teller but I soon felt Bella's head on my shoulder. I looked down to see her drifting in and out of consciousness. Within a few minutes Bella had slipped into a dark realm of sleep.

"Jake would mind running patrols till 3 A.M.?" Sam asked as he came over and sat beside me on the log.

"Sure, Sure" I muttered "Who is going to going to be running with me?"

"Quil and Embry?" he offered.

"Who would be watching Bella?" I countered.

"Paul?" he asked.

"How about Paul and I do patrols. Then put Quil and Embry with Bella till I get back from patrols." I offered.

"That sounds good." Sam agreed quietly.

"Then I will get her home and I will call Quil and Embry at eleven to get them over there to watch her." I said.

I picked her up and took her back to my house. I put her on my bed and pull the blanket on her to keep her warm. I waited till 10:55 PM to call Embry who happened to be with Quil.

"Hey Jake" Embry answered.

"Hey Embry, Can you and Quil get over to my place quick?" I asked quietly.

"Yea we will be right over." He said.

After they arrive we convened into my living room and the words began to fly out of my mouth.

"Alright, if she starts having nightmares get into the bed with her and murmur everything is going to be ok. Nothing more, any funny business I will make sure you don't have a hand or your 3rd arm. I am only doing this because I trust you two." I muttered quickly.

"Yes Sir!" they replied and marched out into the night to start patrols with Paul.

 **(EPoV)**

"So it is 11 PM" I muttered. "I will take from now till 1 AM and you will take 1 AM- 3AM?"

Quil nodded and we sat down keeping our ears perked.

"So do you think she is falling love with Jake?" I asked Quil quietly.

"From what little I remember seeing in Jake's mind is she admitted to the start of having feelings." Quil replied.

"No way!" I muttered excitedly

"Yea, that is what I thought at first. I can't help but be happy for them. Bella deserves to be happy" Quil commented.

"Do you think if that leech would come back she would leave" I asked in a small voice.

"If he came right now I think so, as much as I hate saying that. But I think maybe after this summer, she would not go running back at all." Quil replied.

"After how broken she was, I hope she never goes back to them" I commented.

"Yea but that won't happen. If Jake manages to imprint on her and he actually told her about it. She would reconsider heavily." Quil muttered.

"That would not be fair to her though, that is like making her choose which we should never do. As much as I disagree with her being anywhere near them, I feel like that choice stays in her court." I muttered.

I got up and found a deck of cards. I then challenged Quil to a game of 21. We both played till we started hear squirming and small crying at 2 AM. I followed Quil in there and watched him go comfort Bella.

 **(QPoV)**

I slipped into the bed against the wall and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"It is going to be okay, Bells" I murmur using Jacob's nickname to help him calm her down.

It took saying it two more times and she was completely calm and breathing deeply. I smiled over at Embry. He nodded and walked back out to the Living Room. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I passed out. I was woken by Embry and I got out of bed without waking Bella. I looked at the clock and it was 6 AM.

"What happened?" I muttered

"They got Leech Scent!" Embry hissed quietly.

"Who is coming back to watch Bella?" I asked quietly knowing I probably would not like the answer given to me.

"Paul" Embry grimaced and my face followed his.

We both ran out and undress ourselves to be able to shift. We shifted as we heard Paul get there and went to join Jacob and the rest of the pack. We both put the worry of Paul to the back of our minds.

 **A/N: I hope you liked that Mini-Confession! Let me know what you think by dropping me a review!**


	5. Trouble in Quileute Paradise

**Trouble in the Quileute Paradise**

 **Featuring Paul's PoV, Billy's PoV, Emily's PoV, Bella's PoV**

 **(PPoV)**

I walked into Jacob's house and sat in the recliner as I heard that stupid leech lover breathing in the next room over. In one hour, I heard her wiggle and wake from her slumber.

 _Great… Now the Leech Babysitting starts…_ I growled inwardly.

She walked out in her day time clothes which surprised me. I was expecting her to be in pajamas.

"Good Morning… Paul" she muttered not looking at me. I could feel her tense up when she said my name.

 _Is she afraid of me? Oh, hahaha this is going to be great._ I smiled.

She grabs a cup of coffee and sits in the couch farthest from me and quietly drinks her cup of coffee. I then remembered the conversation that I had with Jacob last night.

 **(Flashback Memory)**

 _ **So, does she even know what imprinting is Jacob?**_ I asked through the pack mind.

 _ **No. She does not need to know about it Paul. It will only offset her mending while she is here.**_ Jacob growled in response.

I had always wondered why he had a thing for her. I proceeded to ask and explain.

 _ **You don't think she needs to know? Jacob if you do imprint and she does not know what that is it could be of more harm to her than good? Besides that why do you honestly like her? She dated a Leech! The enemy of our people!**_ I countered.

 _ **Paul, she is my best friend! I have had a crush on her for a while but I knew that it was not going to be a reality. She fell in love with that leech but that leech left. She is hurting Paul. I hate how badly that leech fucked her up. If I said this, she could run the hills and never come back. I do not want that**_ He countered back with strong convection

 **(End of Flashback)**

 _Running to hills eh? Not a bad idea at all Black!_ I sneered.

She was looking down at her coffee when I said her name.

"Bella." I said quietly

"Yes, Paul?" she replied a small stream of fear entered her voice.

"Has Jacob ever told you of what imprinting is?" I asked innocently.

"No? What is that?" she had asked instead of fear there was curiosity.

"Oh, well then never mind. If he has not told you then I probably should not open my mouth." I said dangling the carrot of information in front of her.

"Paul… You had a reason to bring it up… So just spill the beans" she replied aggravation setting in her tone.

 _Oh dear leech lover, are you finally getting irritated._ I thought inwardly.

"Well since you are so demanding" I continued with the charade. "It is like love at first sight but a hell of a lot stronger!"

"Has Jake Imprinted?" She asked in a small voice.

 _My, my, you foolish Leech Lover!_ I thought to myself.

"No he hasn't! So what are you-, hey where in the hell do you think you are going?" I growled as I saw her bolting it toward the front door keys in hand.

"I am going to Emily's!" She sobbed out.

"Why go there, take a hint Leech Lover! You are going to stay here till Jacob gets back or you can go home!" I smiled devilishly.

"Like Hell She is!" Another male voice made me turn around and be in utter shock.

 **(BBPoV)**

"Like Hell she is!" I roared.

"B-Billy I thought you were going to be at Sue's!" Paul stammered and moved back a little.

"Bella my dear, go to Emily's. Paul and I will have a nice little chat." I commented. She immediately did what she was told and left quickly.

"Now" I turned and face Paul. "What in the hell do you think you were doing Paul!" I roared again.

"After everything she has gone through and you want to make it worse!" I continued my anger was far beyond out of my control.

"Do you know why she was brought here?! DO YOU?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" I kept yelling.

"N-n-n-no S-s-s-s-sir" Paul cowered in fear.

"She came here to heal! To be free from those damn atrocious reminders of that damned leech. Then you with your ever pouring and idiotic mouth decide to come here and push her back to the pits of depression!" I continued.

He was quivering in fear and my anger boiled.

"What do you have to say for yourself" I said for the first time not yelling.

"Answer me. Answer me. ANSWER ME" I growled. When he did not reply.

"Paul get the hell out of my house and may the spirits help you if my son gets a hold of you!" I howled out as he ran out of my door.

I slammed my fist on the table and picked up my phone to call Emily.

 _I had better let her know about Bella._ I thought to myself and trying to keep calm.

"Emily, I know I do not have much time so will you please listen to me?" He asked calmly.

"Of course Billy" she responded sweetly.

"Bella is on her way to your house. Paul opened his mouth about imprinting and shook her up a bit emotionally before she left. Due to his actions it could have set Bella back a few squares in the mending process. If you could do me the favor of calming her down and being reasonable, I would appreciate it." I commented quickly.

"Oh no if Jacob hears this, O Great Spirits…" she muttered.

"It is exactly what I was thinking. But one more favor if I could tax you with it?" I asked politely

"You know the answer is yes Billy" she giggle quietly.

"Ask her about the Cullen Clan. It might help us understand them since she was in close proximity with them." I muttered.

"I will do my best Billy. I think she is here" She muttered.

"Goodbye Emily" I muttered quickly.

"Bye Billy" She replied and the phone line went dead when my Son and Sam entered the house.

 **(EPoV)**

I went to the door to find Bella with her arm raised to knock. I noticed she was crying and sobs running through her body. I helped enter my house and then wrapped her up into a hug.

"Hey Bella" I muttered as I wrapped her up.

"Hi Emily" she sobbed.

The crying slowly went to breaking down. I moved her to the couch and helped her get through this bout of crying.

It was going on ten o'clock and I had heard Bella's belly growl in hunger. I looked at her gently and noticed that the tears had stopped.

"Are you hungry Bella?" I asked gently.

She nodded and got up with me to go to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen after me and I took a small pause.

"No ma'am you go to bar and I will fix you breakfast." I said shooing her gently out of the kitchen.

"Emily…" she started protesting.

"No exceptions" I giggled.

She groaned quietly and went to the bar. I watched her watch me as I started fixing scrambled eggs with Bell peppers, Onions, and Mushrooms.

"Can I ask you a question Emily?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course Bella" I responded as I put the eggs in a skillet and began to scramble them.

"If Jake Imprints… Do his feelings for me completely vanish?" she asked her voice had a little hysteria in it.

"No, they do not go away. But they will diminish some." I replied knowing this was not going to help but lying to her was not going to help either.

"Has this happened before? Where one of the pack guys likes someone then imprints on someone else?" She asked.

"Yes it has happened." I replied getting a small knot in my stomach. The eggs were almost ready so I went to the fridge to grab some cheese.

I heard her remain silent and confused.

"It was Leah, Sam, and I." I answered question.

Shock came across her face and bewilderment in her eyes.

"Sam has tried to reach out to Leah and apologize. But Leah is very bitter about the whole situation. She hates me for taking Sam away from her, even though I had nothing to do with it." I commented.

A worried look then spread over Bella's face as she wondered in her own mind.

"But Bella" I said quietly and saw her eyes meet mine.

"You should not have to worry about this. Jacob has meant a lot of people from other reservations and has not imprinted." I explained to her.

"That's just it. What if someone comes and he imprints. Emily I can't lose him." She said thickly.

"Bella, you need to have faith! Pray and believe in Jacob and in yourself. Nothing should stop you from being happy with the one person who you might want to spend the rest of your life with." I smiled. My motherly speeches always had some small effect on her.

"Emily, you are right." She sighed. "I get so worked up sometimes and I just can't control myself."

"It is okay Bella" I muttered as I sat a plate of eggs and bacon that I just finished off of the pan.

She and I started to eat quietly. When we both came close to finishing, I would keep my promise to Billy.

"Bella, I do have one question from the Pack." I looked at her silently.

"Yea?" she said looking at me with curiosity.

"Do Vampires have special abilities?" I continued hesitantly.

 **(BSPoV)**

"What do you mean?" I asked confused at her question.

"Besides the strength and speed, do they manifest other abilities?" she clarified.

"Well Alice could see bits and pieces of the future depending on a person's decision. Jasper could control emotions of people. And Edward" I said through clenched teeth.

"Could read minds" I finished quietly.

"He could read your mind?" She asked astonished.

"Actually, he could not read my mind. Due to his inability of being able to I pissed him off a lot." I smiled a small smile.

"So he could not access your brain." She asked.

"He always said I was like a mental mute" I muttered silently.

"Well go take a shower! I am having Sam bring you clothes. Those you wore last night!" She chastised me.

"Yes Emily" I giggled silently as she handed me a towel and I proceeded to her bathroom.

I got in and the hot water first scalded my cold skin. The burning sensation soon transformed to a relaxing kind of heat like Jacob always had. Thinking of him made me miss him.

 _I wonder how much trouble I am in now for running off…_ I thought quietly.

 _I hope I will at least get to see him_ I hoped inwardly.

I finished cleaning off all the soap and dried off and noticed my clean clothes on the counter. I got dressed and brushed my hair.

I walked out to Sam having some eggs and talking with Emily.

"Bella…" Sam said looking down at the ground looking down at the ground.

"Sam" I replied.

"We are really sorry for Paul's actions. We hope that you will choose to stay here…" he muttered.

"It is going to take more than Paul to shoo me off of the Rez." I said confidently.

Sam smiled at my brave words and finished his breakfast.

"Thank you for bringing my clothes by way." I smiled gently.

"You are welcome Bella" He replied as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Well we are going to see Old Elder Quil." Sam said holding up my keys.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Just want to test a small theory" Sam continued as we exited his house.

 **A/N: So now that we have had a little bit of drama. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as it seems the Pack and maybe even the Elders might have a revelation of what Bella has been going on with her mind! Review, Follow, and Favorite if you so desire!**


	6. The Mental Defense

**The Mental Defense**

 **Featuring Jacob's PoV, Old Elder Quil's PoV, Billy's PoV**

 **(JPoV)**

I entered Old Elder Quil's after washing my hands from the encounter with Paul.

 **(Flashback Moment)**

Paul stood there with his hands up. "Jacob, I said I was sorry!" he shouted.

I marched up to him and I nailed him straight in the face.  
"You are sorry for threatening her!" I roared. I punched his face again. "You are sorry for telling her to fucking leave."

I then threw three more punches.

"You are sorry for telling her about the imprint when I told you she was not ready." I roared out. I felt myself shaking violently. That is when Sam intervened with his Alpha order.

 _ **Jacob, Go get cleaned up and I will go grab Bella.**_

I left to get cleaned up. I made Paul bleed enough for Bella's sake. But I heard Sam's Order to Paul before I left.

 _ **Paul, you are going to do night Patrols for the next few weeks. On top of that you will apologize to Bella. In Junction with this all, you are not allowed anywhere near her alone!**_

 **(End of Flashback)**

I see Paul with a bloodied rag and I sit down at a recliner far from him.

"Jacob…" Paul started to say.

"Save it, I really do not want to hear much from you" I growled.

He fell silent and just nodded.

"So what are we doing here?" Quil asked as he walked through the door.

"It is something Emily told Sam about when she asked Bella about Leeches." I replied

"What did she say?" Embry asked behind Quil.

"That the Leech that she dated could read minds but it could not read her mind." I commented quietly.

"Seriously?!" Quil exclaimed.

"Talk about not having to be invaded." Embry commented.

"Well When Sam talked to Billy he suggested coming here and testing a theory." I said quietly.

"What theory might that be?" Quil and Embry asked in Unison.

"That the Mental Defense she has is blocking the imprint from happening." Billy commented as he rolled into the room.

"So are we going to test it out today?" I asked

"No, today is to test the strength of it. If it weak enough for Old Elder Quil to open up then we will attempt to do I tonight. But if it is as strong as I think it is we are going to wait till the night of the full moon to call out to all spirits we can to get help opening her mind." Billy explained.

"Is that going to be safe for her?" I asked my father quietly.

"We will do as much as we can to make sure nothing goes wrong my son. Or do you doubt Old Elder Quil?" He asked me.

"No, Dad I don't I just want to make sure it won't do anything to her that we can't reverse." I muttered.

"I am going back to see if he needs anything!" Billy proclaimed and left.

I proceeded to get up and pace around a little bit wondering where Bella and Sam where at. It was only till I heard the roaring of that familiar engine come up the drive did I sigh. Sam entered followed by Bella. She looked up to see everyone in the room and then her eyes fell on me. She ran towards me and wrapped me in a hug faster than I thought she could.

"Oh Jake I am so sorry for running out of your house!" She muttered as I felt a few small tears run against my chest.

"Bells, you don't have anything to be sorry for." I muttered and hugged her a little tighter. "I do for not telling you about the Imprinting business. I just did not think you were ready for it that is all."

"That is okay Jacob, but for next time can we not keep anymore secrets from me? Especially if they involve me…" She begged with her eyes.

"You got it Honey" I muttered kissing her forehead.

"Bella, I do believe Paul has something to say this morning for his actions." Sam commented quietly.

She turned around and I stepped to the side to watch this unfold. I sat there and saw her eyes filled with anger.

 _ **Remind me not to piss her off!**_ Quil thought through pack mind. The rest of us nodded silently.

"Bella" He said slowly "I am sorry for what I did this morning!"

She walked over to him and smacked him. Not once but twice without breaking a single bone.

"Now you are forgiven you asshole" she muttered and came back to me.

Paul looked to Sam and he shook his head.

"You had that coming to you" Sam chuckled.

"Can I leave now?" Paul asked irritated to no end about being slapped by a woman.

"Go" I commented and Sam just nodded. With Paul gone we all burst into laughter as we kept replaying Bella smacking Paul.

"Well, I guess the Guest of Honor has finally arrived" Billy commented as he rolled into the house.

"Hey Billy!" Bella greeted with a smile.

"Hello Bella!" he returned the greeting with much warmth.

"So Billy can you tell me why I am here at Old Elder Quil's home?" She asked with curiosity filling her voice.

"Well we have a theory about your mental mute being something completely different" He explained.

"Oh, what is you guys theory on my mental muteness?" She commented

"We have a reason to believe that it might actually be a Mental Defense. Something that protects your mind from other peoples invasion of it." Billy continued.

"Which has led us to theorize that it is blocking an imprint" Billy finished.

"So are we going to see who my imprint is tonight?" Bella asked confused.

"No, tonight we are going to see how strong your Mental Defense is" Billy commented 'That is you will allow us the chance to Bella."

"I give you all permission." She said quietly.

 **(BBPoV)**

"Well then my dear would you help me down the ramp to the small shed in the yard?" I asked gently.

She nodded and began to push me to the backyard.

"Are you scared Bella?" I asked gently Billy.

"Yea, if it is a mental shield that you all are proclaiming it to be. Will there be a way to lift it to see if I am supposed to be Jacob's Imprint?" she asked quietly.

"We are going to check all the pack members who have not imprinted. But I think I can say this with the Spirit's Blessing. That you are Jacob's Imprint." I said confidently.

"I hope you are right about this Billy" she mumbled.

We soon reached the door at the end of our conversation. I knocked on the door and Quil opened the door.

"Come in." He ushered.

"Quil this is Bella" I muttered.

"I can tell Billy. I am not blind yet" he joked.

"Well Bella, Now is the time to turn back if you have any doubts" I muttered.

 **(OEQPoV)**

"I am just as curious about this as you are Billy. I trust that Elder Quil will be careful with me" She said confidently with a twinge of fear.

"I promise you Bella. I will protect you" I muttered.

She held out her hand I took it and sat next to me. I then began to explain to her what is going to happen.

"I am going to dunk your forehead and hair into water, and then I will spread these ashes on your forehead. You will have to relax while I do this. Do you understand this Bella" I asked her gently.

She nodded gently and I guided her with my hands.

"Billy Light those incenses" I muttered quickly. He followed and had them lit before I began.

"O, Great Spirits from the Far Beyond hear my Call!" I cried out.

I proceeded to dip her head in water.

"O, Spirits of the Water!" I called.

I then dipped my thumb in the ash and proceeded to draw my thumb over her forehead.

"O, Spirits of the Earth!" I called out.

I then moved her forehead to the spot where a ray of sun.

"O, Spirits of the Sky!" I set her down.

"O, Great Spirits from the Far Beyond, of the Water, of the Earth, and of the Sky! Reveal us the Mysteries of this young soul!" I called out.

I felt the power of our ancestors flow around me and it revealed a film that encased Bella completely from head to toe.

I felt my inner curiosity take over as I reached at the film and began to slowly tug at it. The film reacted by snapping back into place as if I never disturbed it at all.

"I believe we have our answer my dear friend Billy." I replied.

"Bella my dear go wash your face my dear" I murmured as I shook her awake.

She nodded and left Billy and I alone.

"Is it strong enough to stop an imprint?" He asked quietly.

"Oh yes, that shield is quite strong and very powerful. I will have to ask Sam and Jarred to help me if we are going to open her mind." I commented.

"Then I guess we are meeting on the Full Moon to try this once more?" he asked of me.

"To ensure that if she is an imprint to anyone here we are going to have to Billy" I muttered.

I got up and opened the door to the shed. I then proceeded to whistle to let Quil, my grandson know we needed help back to the house.

Quil and Sam came out of the house and proceeded to help us.

 _O Great Spirits please let us be successful in our endeavors!_ I prayed.

 **A/N: Sorry for the Shorter chapter but I do hope you enjoy it.**


	7. The Date

**The Date**

 **Featuring Bella's PoV and Jacob's PoV**

 **(BPoV)**

Today had been a nice day in the middle of July and so Emily and I took advantage of it. We went shopping even though I do not fully love it. We also made a stop at the grocery store and picked up food for a feast later on in the week. When I got back with Emily however she began acting suspicious.

"Emily?" I asked innocently

"Yea?" she replied smoothly.

"What in the hell is bugging you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing Bella." She giggled "You got take a shower Bella."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to follow her request. I let the scalding water relax my muscles and clean my scalp. When I had finished I walked out of the shower to a blue bag with a note with my name on it. I dried on my hands and body well enough to open the note without any water being able to hit the note.

 _ **Bella,**_

 _ **My dearest friend, sister, and sister in law to be someday! We as the pack have decided to let Jake and you have a date night! Let it be for the record it will be your first date! Please put on the clothes in the bag and do not complain… Jake did that enough for the both of you. Remember to enjoy tonight!**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Emily**_

I read the note with haste and began pulling out the sapphire blue dress that hugged my slim frame and flowed down to my ankles. I then notice the dressy blue flats that followed.

 _Leave it to Emily to know of the challenges of High Heels…_ I giggled quietly. I slipped them on and began to do makeup. I finished with ease and grabbed the sparkling sapphire blue purse that was in there and threw it over my shoulder. Once done I give myself one more glance before I turn out and of the bathroom to be greeted by Billy and Charlie in the Living room.

"You look beautiful Bells" Charlie muttered pulling out

"You look amazing Bella" Billy commented.

"We have a couple more accessories if you don't mind?" Charlie muttered quietly

I simply nodded and watched Charlie pull out a small box that had earrings that had three sapphires that dangled from them. He handed the box to me and I proceed to put them on with a small smile on my face. I then turn to Billy who has a necklace made of Sapphire or Ocean Blue beads. I kneel low enough for him to put it around my neck and latch it to where it would not fall off.

"Thank you both" I muttered thickly.

"We love ya Bells" Charlie replied with a hug and then proceeded with Billy hugging me. They led me to the door and I stepped into the night where the rest of the pack was waiting. I heard hoots and hollers. I heard a whistle let off which colored my cheeks a rosy pink. I then look at the boy, man, wolf, and protector I fell in love with. Jacob was dressed up in a matching suit and tie. I simply put my hand to my mouth as my jaw dropped at how handsome he looked.

"Wow Jake! You look Handsome!" I commented as I walked closer to him.

"Bells, you look gorgeous." He whispered in my ear as we embraced.

"Well you two, you guys need to be heading out. You guy's reservation at the Italiano Rivera is scheduled for 6:15!" I heard Emily comment. I held my hand out for Jake to hold and he replied by enveloping my hand in his. Once on my side of the car he opened the door and I hopped into the rabbit. He soon got in on his side and started our journey to Port Angeles for our date. I held my hand out again for Jake. Jacob replied again allowing our fingers to slide in between each other as we drove. We arrived in Port Angeles at six o'clock and got to the restaurant in ten minutes. We were promptly seated and had our drinks ordered. Seeing as no one was around us I decided to go ahead and ask my questions.

"Jake?" I commented as I looked through the menu at what I wanted to eat.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he asked looking up from his.

"What exactly is imprinting? You never got explain it from your point of view" I muttered as I decided on ordering the Chicken Primavera. Before Jake could answer the waiter returned and took our food order to have it start being made.

"Like Paul had said, it is a lot like love at first sight but much more potent. It is like the earth's gravity disappears and the only person holding you to the ground is the imprint." He explained gently.

"So does the imprinted get to decide on what you are to them?" I asked gently.

"You caught the catch of our imprint. If I was to imprint on a Two year old… Bells it is an example." He grumbled and rolled his eyes as I scowled gently.

"I would be like an Uncle or just a friend to her. Later on in life, if she chooses we can become romantic partners." He explained.

"So you are only allowed to imprint once?" I guessed.

"Yea, you hit the nail on the head." He said looking down at his thumbs.

"Aw, Jake!" I whined gently and held my hand out.

He took it gently and smiled.

"Thank you honey." He muttered.

We then roll into Jake's personal life and how women would try to hit on him and I found myself giggling. Some of the girls he described where so desperate and others were out right crazy. Soon dinner was served, I had the Chicken Primavera and Jake had his classic Steak and Linguine Pasta with a red sauce of some kind. We ate quietly as we enjoyed the food. With dinner wrapping up we decide to get a dessert to share. I decided on a tiramisu and Jake tried it. It turned out he loved and I had the opportunity of feeding him one bite off my spoon and that sent me on a spree of giggling. With the night drawing to a close we paid the check and left the tip. Instead of going straight home Jake and I decided to walk down the board walk and watch the moon rise into the sky. I soon felt this voice enter my head and it whispered to me.

 _Tell him._

I usually tended to ignore these whispers but this one was with the one person she would be able to tell anything too. I felt like everything aligned for me to even begin to admit what I was about to say.

"Jake…" I trailed off.

His eyes turned to me and with them the intensity of the world came crashing down onto me. My eyes faltered for a few seconds before meeting his eyes once more.

"Jake, I L-l-love you" I stammered.

My heart did not hurt by me admitting my feelings. Instead it sang with happiness and joy to my confession.

"Can you say it one more time, Please" he begged with a husky voice.

"I Love you Jacob Black." I replied softly.

I felt my feet leave the ground as he wrapped me up in a hug and twirled me around.

 **(JPoV)**

"Jake, I L-l-love you" She stammered out.

My heart exploded with happiness and joy as her words became etched into my mind.

"Can you say that one more time" I begged in a husky voice.

"I love you Jacob Black" She replied softly.

I picked her up as my arms wrapped around her and twirled her out of my happiness.

"And I Love You, Isabella Swan" I whispered in her ear. We remained in our hug till we decided it was long enough. I then pulled her hair and began an intense kiss that lasted a good minute.

"It is getting late Jake…" She yawned gently.

"Alright Bells. You want me to carry you to the car" I smirked.

"No I can-" She started before I picked her up.

"Too late" I laughed as we made our way back to the car.

"You don't play fair!" She grumbled.

"Well…" I said flashing my bright smile.

"Come on" she said I set her down and she got into the Rabbit rolling her eyes.

The journey to La Push was faster than going to Port Angeles. We got home at 12:15 in the morning and got into my house quietly. She went to the Bathroom and I heard her immediately taking off the makeup off. I waited by the door as I saw her from the reflection of the mirror store the gifts of our fathers in a safe place. She then attempted to try to take the dress off but had a small struggle which had her call my name.

"Jake" She whined quietly.

I entered the bathroom and looked at her.

"Can you help me get my dress off" she said turning around.

I put my hands on the looser parts of the dress and began pulling up. Her body soon slid free revealing that she was wearing matching Bra and Panties. I felt the heat rush to my face as I saw the pale creamy skin that I yearned to touch. I soon looked away as she gathered the dress and put it back in the bag that she had for her clothes. Soon her arms encased me into a hug that I returned and cherished.

"Jeez Bells, some warning" I chuckled quietly.

She replied with a giggle and then looked at me.

"Alright my turn to help you if you want" she smiled slyly.

"I got it Bells" I smiled "Thanks for the offer."

Once out of my clothes I fetch us some night time garments to wear. She then looked at me with a question riddling her face.

"Jake would it be appropriate if I said I wanted to sleep in the same bed as you?" She said looking at the floor nervously.

"We have been doing that already Bells" I muttered.

"But as Boyfriend and Girlfriend" She muttered looking at me.

"Only if you want to Bells. I am not going to push the envelope." I replied with a smile already knowing the answer.

"Yes Please" she said biting her lip.

I scooped her up and laid next to her. That night was filled with kissing each other till we both succumbed to the darkness known as sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating these past four days. I had to work, so while I was there I was forging the story even more. I hope you liked this chapter and leave a review if you can!**


	8. The Imprint

**The Imprint**

 **Featuring Old Elder Quil PoV, Jacob PoV, and Bella PoV**

 **(OEQPoV)**

I entered the hut with Sam and Jarred preparing the spot where Bella would lay during the ceremony. I had the water that was blessed by the spirits and the ashes of earth I had prepared.

"Okay, Sam, Jarred listen to me carefully." I muttered, "When we start the ritual I will dip her head in the water. I want to you to dip your hands in the water with me. You will follow by putting the ashes on her forehead."

"Also you will need to repeat what I say after we dip her head in the water. The shield will do everything in its power to retreat to Bella but we must keep it open long enough to have everyone get a possibility of having an imprint." I muttered.

"Understood" they replied as the finished the set up.

"I have a good feeling Jacob has found his imprint" Jarred commented.

"Well he is the last one that is going, so who knows" Sam retorted.

"I have not seen such a strong relationship between a Quileute Protector and human that have not imprinted." I commented.

"What about Leah and I?" Sam asked astonished by the elders comment.

"You and Leah had stronger faults then Jacob and Bella." I commented with neutrality.

I sat down and waited as the ceremony would soon begin with Bella. Sam soon enters with Bella who was sleeping.

"Let us begin" I commented.

"O Great Spirits from the Far Beyond! Here my call to you! I ask for your strength, wisdom, and power to help us unlock this mind that his lock behind a shield!" I called out. I gently grab Bella's head and dip it in the water.

"O Spirits of the Water!" I called. Sam's and Jarred's hands followed his into the water and they repeated the chant.

"O Spirits of the Earth!" I cried out and spread the ashes with my thumb on Bella's forehead. Again Sam and Jarred follow with no qualms.

I then put her down and call out.

"O Spirits of the Sky!"

The moonlight touched her forehead and the film that encased Bella's body before revealed itself once more.

"Now grab it and pull in an opposite direction. Once it is open it will fight to close and reattach to Bella. We will have to fight it and keep it open till everyone has cycled through. Keep chanting O Spirits of the Water, Earth, and Sky aide us!" I commented.

Once they nodded the chanting continued and they grabbed the film that was encased on her forehead and pulled. The shield protested as hard as it could till it finally was open.

"Now!" Billy called out.

A line of the ones that have not imprinted entered the room. Paul was the first one to start at Bella and no reaction was given. A nod from me dismissed him and my grandson replaced him. A small light came to his eyes but it was not strong enough to be the imprint. I nodded once more and Quil moved away to be replaced by Embry. The light that I saw was again stronger than Quil's but not strong enough to be the Imprint.

 _Jacob, you are the last one. Spirits please do not be cruel!_ I prayed silently as Jacob approached.

I watched as the light in his eyes became so bright. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Yes!" I hissed out happily as we held shield. Minutes passed and Jacob's eyes soon returned to normal. The shield soon slipped from all three of grasped and retracted around Bella, as if nothing ever happened.

 **(JPoV)**

It felt like the Earth's gravity no longer held him on to this earth. He felt a million cables start connecting to Bella. These cables morphed into steel cables that expanded in size. Once they all connected to her his surroundings came back to him as the imprint was complete.

 _It happened! Thank you spirits for giving me the love of my life!_ I prayed jubilantly.

"That was exhausting…" Jarred complained.

"You can say that again" Sam said agreeing with Jarred.

"You boys did a splendid job and Jacob" Old Elder Quil addressed him.

"Congratulations on finding your imprint!" He said smiling gently.

"Thank you for helping us do this Elder Quil" I responded.

"I know I have had some bad judgement on this child. I will do better to be friendly with her and treat her better." He commented.

"That is all I would ask of you" I smiled gently as he grabbed a clean rag and began cleaning the ashes off of Bella's forehead.

"Elder Quil?" I murmured after cleaning her forehead.

"Yes my boy?" he replied.

"Would it be okay if I took her home?" I asked gently looking at her soft features as she slept.

"Of course my dear boy. Keep her safe" he replied.

With permission from Elder Quil I had picked Bella up and began taking her to the Rabbit. She snuggled closer to my heart which caused me to smile.

"I love you Jacob" she murmured in her sleep.

"As I love you Bella" I replied knowing she could not hear me but still it brought my heart joy knowing that nothing could drive us apart.

After getting Bella settled in the Rabbit Jarred and Sam came walking up.

"Thank you guys for helping in doing this. I know I ask a lot of the pack and I promise to return the favor by doing whatever I can to repay you both." I muttered in a very thankful tone.

"Well having you happy is good enough for the repay" Jarred replied smiling.

"But to finish it, I want you to tell Bella as soon as you can. It would put her mind at rest knowing that you can't run off with any other girl" Sam pointed out.

"If that is what the condition is then I will comply with no questions asked." I muttered.

"So who is running with me tonight?" Jarred asked.

"I was going to have Jacob tonight but since he has recently imprinted I will give him the night off and have Paul replace him. He still owes us after that incident with Bella." Sam commented.

I growled remembering that day and soon took a deep breath to come down.

"Thanks Sam" I commented.

"Not an issue Jacob. Have a good night" he commented and walked away with Jarred back to the house.

I climbed into the other side of the Rabbit and start the engine. Looking one more time at Bella I sigh happily as I started the short journey back to my house. Once home I put her in my bed and soon curled around and as she snuggled closer to me. I kept breathing in her sweet scent till I started feeling the darkness creep up on me.

"I will love you forever Bells" I whispered as sleep washed over me.

 **(BPoV)**

I woke the next morning with the urge from my bladder. I watched as I was encased by Jacob's warm arms. I managed to slither out of his arms and relieve myself. Once done I decided on making breakfast. I started with eggs and getting them beaten when I heard the front door gently close. I turned to see Quil and Embry watching over me.

"Morning you guys" I smiled gently.

"Morning Bella" They greeted silently.

"Are you guys hungry I was just about to start cooking breakfast?" I offered.

"If you would be okay with that" Quil responded.

"Sure!" I replied with a smile and immediately started on the eggs. While those cooked I had pulled out two packages of bacon that held fifty slices each. I started cooking when another set of footsteps broke my concentration. I kept cooking when I felt a set of tan warm arms wrap me up.

"Good Morning Jake" I whispered.

"Morning Bells" he whispered in my ear.

I looked up and our lips meet for a small kiss before Quil and Embry started groaning.

"Get a room you two!" Quil started.

"Eww" Embry finished.

"Just remember who is making you breakfast!" I replied by moving my head to the left and sticking my tongue out at them.

"She has a point" Jake said unlocking his arms from around my waist and smirking.

In a matter of minutes we had a mountain of eggs and bacon on the table with the coffee brewing for Billy when he woke.

I sat down and got a good serving of eggs and four strips of bacon and let the three boys go at it for the rest.

"Remember to leave Billy some." I chastised.

They left a good portion of eggs for Billy and six slices of bacon before silently chowing down on the food before them.

 _ **So, when are you going to tell her**_ I heard Embry "ask".

 _ **Guys I was going to tell her after breakfast!**_ Jacob whined

 _ **Jacob Black you are the biggest procrastinator of all time!**_ Quil commented.

"Guys what exactly did Jake not told me." I asked looking at all of them. The response I got was what shocked me.

"What the hell?" Quil said looking at me with utter shock.

"What the fuck!?" Embry responded with the same look that Quil had.

Jake just sat there with his mouth open in shock.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that…?" I trailed off before continuing, "You guys were discussing that in front of me.

"Bells we were not talking out loud…" Jacob commented looking at Quil and Embry.

"What are you saying? I heard you guys going on about it…" I commented honestly scared.

"It is okay Bells; we are just trying to figure out why you heard us…" Jake commented.

"You guys I heard you talking about it!" I insisted.

"We were using pack mind though Bella, you shouldn't have access to that" Embry said trying to explain.

"Before I go off my handle any further then I have, what did you not tell me Jacob Black" I said looking at him.

"OK, OK, don't give the stink eye from hell." He whined, "I imprinted on you last night during the ritual."

"You did!" I asked joy and glee filling my voice.

"You guys make enough noise to wake the living dead!" Billy whined as he rolled into the dining area.

"So what is with all the commotion" He asked.

"Bella heard us use pack mind" Embry said looking at Billy.

"She what?!" He commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

He wheeled around to look at Jacob.

"Dad, I am just as stumped as you are on this." He commented.

"This is a strange development." He commented.

"Looks like we are going to have to have a pack meeting this week and a celebration before the end of next weekend." Billy commented.

I finally realized that my summer on the Rez was drawing to an end.

"I wish summer would have stayed a little longer" I complained.

"All good times have to end to begin another journey" Billy said offering a small smile.

"I guess I will have to give you that Billy" I replied with a small smile and gentle tone as Jake's hand encased mine.

 **A/N: Here you have it. Yes I decided on them getting to be an imprint. It was a theory of mine that because of Bella's Mental Shield that was introduced to us in Breaking Dawn that Jacob could not imprint on her because of it. So with that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do not forget to Review, Follow, and Enjoy! I will try to post more soon!**


	9. The Cullen Clan Returns

**The Cullen Clan Returns**

 **Featuring Charlie PoV, Bella PoV, Jacob PoV, Edward PoV, Billy PoV, Sam PoV**

 **A/N: To answer some of the questions I have received about the pack mind. I as the story shaper took a small artistic liberty by expanding the use of it to the Protectors Human form. This has happened in previous chapters before the imprint. Those cases where it was used was much more subtle then the blatant use of it in the last chapter. So here comes a relatively long chapter and as always, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight.**

 **(CPoV)**

I just had got off of work and started to make my way down to the Rez to pick Bella up from her summer stay. Once there I was offered to stay and join in the pack festivities of a bonfire and feast that was already prepared. The night was filled with fun and laughter. I remember sitting there looking at Jake and Bella.

 _I never in my life thought she was going to recover from that looming darkness that once held her. I owe you huge Jake for bring Bella back to life._ I thought aimlessly.

The nightly festivities started to draw to a close early due to school starting back up tomorrow. I saw Bella and Jake finish packing up the truck and saying goodbye to everyone she hung out with on the Rez.

"Promise me you will come and visit?" Jake muttered to Bella. I was on the other side of the truck eavesdropping, like the classic father I am.

"Jake you know I will. But I can't leave Charlie to fend for himself that wouldn't be fair to him." She giggled lightly.

Jake must have made a face which warranted Bella's next response.

"Look, I come to the Rez sometimes, you come Forks sometimes… Deal?" she bargained.

"Deal" I heard him say happily and apparently wrapping my daughter into a bear tight hug.

"Jake… Air!" she gasped. I heard her feet hit the ground and chuckling ensued. I stepped around the truck and murmured.

"Alright you two love birds, there is a thing called school tomorrow and Bella you need your Beauty sleep or you are going to be grouchy." I joked mildly.

She stuck her tongue out at me and wrapped Jake in a hug.

"Night Jake." She called out as she got into the truck.

He simply waved us off as we made the journey back to the house in Forks. Bella and I got everything unpacked and slowly started to unwind.

Bells came down stairs to get a glass of water. She silently drank and I watched her.

"You ready for tomorrow kiddo?" I asked to fill the silence.

"I am nervous to see everyone again. After seeing me the way I was towards the end of last year…" She trailed off silently.

"It should be fine" I commented knowing it might be a little rough.

"You are right, just got to take it one day at a time." She commented finishing her water and placing it in the sink.

"Well I am going to hit the hay:" I commented.

"Same her Dad. Night" she said wrapping him up in a hug.

"Night Bells" I whispered as we headed up the stairs into our perspective rooms.

Sleep came to relatively quick and it was peaceful for the first time in a long time till I got a call at 5:30 that morning.

 **(BSPoV)**

I retreated to my room and once I heard Charlie close his door I went to my window and opened it. No sooner than a minute later a light thump came from the direction of my window.

"Hey Jake" I whispered silently.

"Hey Bells" He whispered in my ear which made me shiver. His arms entangled my body into a hug that lasted for what seemed like forever. I yawned gently and he moved us over to my bed. My body cuddled closer to Jake's warm body and sleep rushed over me like a tidal wave.

The next sound I remember hearing was my alarm going off at 6:15 in the morning. I groaned with Jake in unison as the alarm signaled the end of the night and the first day that we both would be separated since the start of summer.

"Thank you for coming Jake" I whispered as I came back from the shower dressed in a khaki sweater and jeans.

"No problem Bells" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

"So Charlie got called in so you can leave through the back if you want to Jake" I commented as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Text me if there are any issues." He said kissing my exposed neck gently.

"I promise Jake" I said wrapping my arms around him, "I am going to miss you" I finished quietly

"I will see you around" He smiled gently as he left Bella to gather her bag and get to Forks High School earlier than all the other students. I looked around the parking lot and saw all the rest of the cars and no shiny damn Volvo. This had caused me to breathe a little bit easier. I walked into building taking a deep breath as I was greeted by Angela Weber.

"Hey Bella" She smiled tentatively.

"Hey Angela!" I said exuberantly happy.

"I see you have been doing better since the Cullen Clan up and disappeared." She commented making small chat. I knew she wanted to know if I kept up with them. She knew how bad I was broken and seeing me like this might actually surprise her.

"Well, I have not heard from them since they left. I am finally mended enough to enjoy life again. I spent the summer down in La Push and I kind of have a new boyfriend." I murmur quietly.

"Really Bella!" Angela smiled happy for the fact I was not in the same state I was in this past winter and spring.

"I am so happy for you" she smiled. We walked together till we had to part ways from each other for our separate first hour. I walked into U.S. History as the bell for students to be tardy rang. I made my way to my seat and noticed I had Jessica and Mike Newton in this class. We whispered amongst ourselves till the bell rang and I proceed on to my second hour which I got share with Angela. But when I sat next to her she seemed like she was sweating bullets.

"Angela… What is wrong?" I whispered quietly as the teacher review the required reading material that I had already read.

"N-n-nothing Bella" she said lying clearly.

"Angela… please do not hide things from me." I begged silently.

"I have heard rumor that the Cullen Clan has come back to Forks" she whispered quietly.

I felt my blood in my veins run ice cold as a chasm beneath the very ground I sat on was opening up.

 _Why did they come back! He said they would stay gone till I died! What the FUCK EDWARD CULLEN!_ I screamed inwardly towards myself. The shock I had endured soon turned into the fiery fuel to add to my rage, my hatred, my anger.

I raised my hand and asked to use the restroom. There I tried taking calming breaths to sooth myself. I had never felt this much anger in all my life. I immediately pull out my phone and text Jacob.

B- Did anyone find Cullen stench on the Rez?

I sat there still trying to calm down the pool of rage. I started thinking of Jacob which had caused the red haze to retreat slightly. I then felt my phone buzz, the reply that confirmed everything.

J- How did you know Bella?

I responded with a short but to the point message.

B- Angela told me that there was a rumor that they were coming back…

The more I texted Jacob the calmer I got. I kept doing so till the rage was quenched and I had returned to a semi-normal state. I got another text from Jacob before I left the bathroom.

J- What do you want to do Bella?

I replied once more to his message.

B- Bring Embry and Quil; they can drive my truck to the Rez after school. I am going back to class I will text you with any updates.

I felt it buzz one more time before I reentered second hour and waited for the bell to release the students from class. The rest of her classes' drug on for what seemed like an eternity. Lunch hour came to the Forks High School as I entered in I got a Ham and Cheese sandwich with a bottle of water. I was back to my normal table eating lunch when Jessica started up.

"Edward is starting at you again Bella" she said giggling.

"I honestly do not care what the hell he is doing" I replied kind of harshly.

"I know you guys broke up and everything but you do not have to hate on him so badly." Jessica retorted.

I felt my rage that I had calmed only a few hours earlier rise to the surface as my eyes met hers.

"If you want him so bad, have at him. I do not want him, I do want to date him, and I hate him" I seethed. I got up and walked away, as my eyes scanned my surroundings I noticed Edward was doing the same.

My rage stirred against my steel resolve of not losing myself and going off. I rush out with him on my heels. I turn to the restroom and tried again to calm this anger that kept rushing in like the waves of an ocean. My thoughts went back to Jacob which caused it to calm down. After being in the restroom for all of ten minutes the rage again subsided and I walked out. I found Edward was waiting for me.

"Bella, we need to talk" He whispered gently. I shook my head as the bell releasing us from lunch had just rang and I went on to my next class; Biology with Edward as a lab partner. I grumbled silently as I strained to pay attention to Mr. Banner.

"Bella, Love we need to talk" He tried again. I shook my head furiously and the anger that I had caged rattled against the cell I kept it in.

 _This anger is just down right abnormal I never have been this angry before. What the hell is going on with me?_ I thought shaking my head. The end of class was a blessing from someone above as I rushed to leave Edward behind.

"Bella!" Edward called out. I then notice Jasper and Alice blocking my two other routes of escaping till I notice Mike.

"Hey Mike do you have Gym for the last hour!" I called hoping for once in my life he had said yes. Another blessing came as I walked away from the three Cullen children that bore there gold eyes into my back. First day of Gym for me was always the easiest and waited till the bell rang again releasing us to go home. I found Edward outside waiting for me as if it was last year when I meant him.

"Bella come on, let me explain!" he grumbled following me to my truck.

"Not in a million years you leech!" I spat as I opened my truck cab door and closed the door quickly. I snapped the locks shut and waited.

"Come on Bella be reasonable!" Edward growled growing impatient with this new attitude of mine.

"If you don't come out in five minutes I will open this door and I will force you out of this truck Isabella!" He threatened. I did not flinch but only waited and hoped that Jacob would get here in time.

 _ **Hurry Jake!**_ I cried out.

 **(JPoV)**

 _ **Hurry Jake!**_ I heard call out to me. With that I gave a look to Quil who pressed the pedal a little more and had them in the Forks High School parking lot in three minutes. We pulled up behind Bella's truck and notice the three leeches surrounding it. I hopped out of the truck and wait for Quil and Embry to follow suit. Once they were on my sides I let my anger seep into my voice.

"What in the hell do you think you guys are doing?" I growled with no neutrality in my tone.

All three of their heads slowly turned to me and shock spread across Edward Cullen's face.

"I used to be able to hear their thoughts Alice; I did not hear them approach." Edward commented slowly.

"What are you mutts doing here?" Alice asked turning her head toward Bella.

"I am here because my girlfriend asked me to come get her and take her to the Rez" I retorted with malice.

Edwards face look crestfallen when those words came out of my mouth. I started walking towards the car and Edward moved out of the way. I knocked on the window and Bella had a relieved look on her face as she opened the door and wrapped her arms around me.

"I got you Bella, I made a promise" I muttered as I pulled her out of the leeches territory and planted her next to Quil and Embry.

"Bella" Edward strongly.

I felt a small prick of anger come from Bella as she responded.

"You want to talk that badly?" she asked anger slowly seeping into her tone.

"Yes" he responded strongly

"Then meet us at the treaty line. There you will say our piece and I will say mine" she said walking back towards the Rabbit and she climbed in. I followed suit after Quil and Embry got into Bella's truck and followed us. Once we got passed to treaty line we turned the vehicles around again and got out.

She walked forward and stood with in talking distance with me and the guys not too far behind her.

She stood there stronger then I have ever seen her before. Willing to face her past no matter how much it might hurt.

"You wanted to talk Edward. So let us talk" She growled at him.

"Isabella I have done nothing to warrant this behavior and hostility" He growled and looked at her.

Her only reply was the icy stare that she returned to him.

"Bella, I am sorry for leaving you. I am sorry that I crushed your heart. I am sorry to the ends of the earth and I want to make it up to you. Please come back to me Bella, I promise to do the best I can." Edward pleaded with his golden eyes pleading to her.

 _Yea keep begging you leech!_ I growled internally.

I then felt an undying rage, blinding hatred, and seething anger radiate from Bella. I gulped silently not knowing what would come next.

" **Edward Cullen, you left me in a forest alone! You took the heart that I gave to you and crushed it into a million little pieces. Not to mention you told me your whole family hated me!"** She roared.

I notice Pixie and the other leech look at each other with a risen eyebrow.

"Bella-" He tried to pause the conversation.

" **No Edward, shut your mouth and let me finish"** She growled.

" **You broke me, you destroyed me, and now that you have come back, you think you have a right to ask me to come back with you? Are you out of your fucking mind! You left me a fucking mess and the ones standing behind me put me back together!"** she yelled ferociously.

"Bella those mongrels are not safe" He countered with his own anger.

" **Edward Fucking Cullen, you are a filthy hypocrite! Do you remember what question you asked me pertaining to a Leech's dietary needs?"** She spat at him, **"You guys are not anywhere near as safe as the Quileute tribe!"** She finished and it seemed to slap Edward right in the face. The pain that flash across his face was a sweet victory in my book.

"He is right Bella" Pixie murmured.

"Shut it Alice" she retorted.

"So if you want to make it up to me Edward, then start by leaving me the hell alone!" she finished triumphantly and walked back towards us. We got into the Rabbit and they got Bella's truck and we headed down to my house in La Push.

On the way there I felt her anger subside drastically and saw small tears rolling down her face.

"You were brave up there honey" I commented as I took hold of her hand.

 **(EPoV)**

I stood there and watch the one person whom I would want to spend an eternity with walk away from me with a hatred for me. My cold and non-beating heart ached as it felt the human emotion of rejection.

"She has changed so much." Alice muttered "I have never seen her harbor such anger."

"I can't believe how Red her emotions were" Jasper concurred.

"Will you to shut the hell up!" I growled facing them.

"When were you planning on tell us that we were not supposed to love her" Alice replied coldly.

"It was none of your damn business" I roared.

"Bullshit Edward!" She retorted as she got into the car

Jasper followed silently and waited for Edward.

"I swear Bella; I will win your heart back!" I vowed silently before going home.

 **(BBPoV)**

I watched my son enter with a sad looking Bella. I eyed him to let him know I wanted to talk with him. He gave a slight nod and put Bella on the couch.

"I am going to chat with my dad ok?" He murmured.

She nodded and hugged him before we met on the front porch.

"What happened my son?" I prodded almost immediately after he closed the door.

"She faced them. She faced the Cullens, her insecurities, and her fear. She is doing okay it just took a lot out of her." He muttered.

"Damn it, we just can't catch a break from them can we" I said slamming my fist down on the porch.

"No but there has been an interesting development." My son murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he came walking up.

"The mind reading leech can't get into our heads anymore." He smirked.

Sam smirked some and then scratched his head.

"How is Bella holding up?" He asked

"She is doing okay, just trying to recover." Jake murmured.

"Can you call the pack?" Sam asked my son.

"Sure, sure" he muttered stripping down and shifting to his wolf. From my sons lungs a howl pierced the air and called the pack.

 **(SPoV)**

Jacob started running though the events that happened at the treaty line with the Cullen Clan. Everyone that could see or feel it gasped at Bella's rage.

"Damn Bella!" Paul muttered in pure shock.

"It was not that impressive" Bella said playing it off.

"Bella, what do you want to about this" I asked gently.

"I honestly do not know" she whined "I still have two years with that lifeless leech."

"Since when did you start using the word leech?" Billy pipped up from the Kitchen.

"I kind of just picked it up from them using the word so much" she responded by swishing her hand around the room.

"Well I guess the one good thing is that our minds are now protected." I stated.

Everyone but Jake, Quil, Embry, and myself had jaws drop in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Paul pipped up.

"Billy?" I gestured forward to take the spotlight.

"Old Quil and I have talked about it before when we found out Bella could hear pack mind conversations and use it. That there might be a trade involved. Jake could imprint on Bella and the shield protect the mind of the pack." Billy explained with a small smile.

"Interesting" Bella sighed.

"So how are we going to protect Bella from the leeches" Quil asked raising his voice high amongst the chatter.

"She could come to the Rez School" Embry offered as a solution

"Or a few of us could go to her school" Jacob countered.

I sat there and started mimicking Bella would had one had stoking her chin.

"Bella this up to you. I am putting the ball in your Court" I declared.

 **A/N: Now the Cullen Clan has returned and has made Bella seem like she is flying off her rocker… I will start apologizing now because the updates are not going to be as frequent seeing as I am writing them on paper and editing when I type. I promise to get you the next chapter in the this series as soon as I can. Till then Follow, Favorite, and leave a Review if you have time!**


	10. Choices that Must be Made

**Choices that Must Be Made**

 **Featuring Charlie PoV, Bella PoV, Jacob PoV**

 **(CPoV)**

I received a call from Bella while I was finishing up at the station.

"Hey Bells" I commented picking up my phone.

"Hey Dad" She replied.

"So warrants you calling the station to get a hold of me?" I asked confused why she did not call my cell phone and leave a voicemail.

"I figured I would ask you to come down to La Push for Dinner at the Black's" she asked hesitantly.

"You know you don't have to ask me that Bells, what is going on?" I asked her.

"I will explain when you come to La Push" she sighed gently.

"I am going to hold you to that Bells" I replied as I hung up the phone.

 _Something does not ring right with me. Something is wrong._ I thought inwardly.

I finished last piece of paperwork and left to Billy Black's house wear I would have Dinner and get the explanation that I deserved for Bella's estranged and detached attitude on the phone.

I pulled up to the little red house and got out of my cruiser. I approached the door and waited. I usually just knock but something made a conflict for me.

 _Just knock you pin head!_ I growled at myself.

I knocked three times and the door swung open with Billy greeting me at the door. I followed him and saw the guests they already had. The whole pack of La Push and Bella were standing there staring at me.

"Hey Dad" Bella greeted me from the Kitchen. She was in there with Emily Young cooking dinner.

"Bells, I am expecting an explanation. You don't usually act this way" I commented giving her the Chief Swan look.

"It is" she started to explain but she took a breath. She seemed to be trying to find a way to tell me.

"Just spit it out Bella" I commented irritated by the stalling.

"The Cullens have returned." She stated giving me a small look before turning her back.

"They have what?!" I exclaimed at her response. I felt the anger begin to bubble from my stomach.

"They have come back to Forks" she replied to his response and began cowering in fear.

"You are to go nowhere near them Bella!" I shouted at her and my fist met Billy's table.

"I know Dad… I had no intention" she murmured quietly.

"So how are you going to finish school with him around?" I growled.

"Dad, I don't know" She replied scared stiff

"The Idea of sending you back to Renee in Jacksonville is sounding better and better" I commented.

"Well the guys here have some ideas if you will hear them Charlie" Sam Uley replied looking at me.

Before I could respond Bella retorted to my earlier comment.

"You can kiss that idea right out the window Charlie. I am not going back to Jacksonville!" she spat back. There was anger there and I could feel mine stirring as well.

 _God Damn it Bella! Why did you have to inherit my bullheaded stubbornness!_ I shouted inwardly.

"Well what is the plan Isabella Marie Swan?" I growled in response.

"We are trying to figure that out! If you would listen!" she growled right back.

"Watch how you talk to me Bella! This is a situation where you have no solution and mine is looking like a good option. Because lord knows how well you handled it the last time" I yelled red in the face.

That hit her were it hurt. I felt her face fall into hurt and pain. She set down what she was doing and started to walk toward Jacob's room.

"We are not done talking!" I shouted getting in her way.

"Like hell we are!" she yelled back pushing me out of the way and went into the bathroom.

I sat in the chair and my anger continued to bubble till I got hit from behind and it came with a chunk of force.

I turned to see Billy's face with an angry look.

"Damn it Charlie…" He cursed at me.

"What Billy, it is the damn truth." I grumbled as my anger began to be quenched.

"She stood up for herself today. She bitched him out and told him not to bug her anymore." He replied.

"What?" I spluttered and now felt guilty for snapping at my daughter for my overbearingness.

"That is what she was trying to tell you" Jake muttered angry for my actions.

I left a blank look of surprise on my face. I pulled myself together and looked at Sam.

"So what options have you guys come up with?" I asked gently.

"We came up with three" He said looking at me.

"Option 1: She moves to Rez and goes to the Rez School." Same ticked on one finger.

"Option 2: Jacob and Embry move in with you guys and finish their education at Forks High School" Sam ticked again.

"Or Option 3: Bella moves to the Rez and Jacob with Embry will go to Forks and finish High School with Bella." He finished by ticking off a third finger.

"So I am going to go ahead and say I do not think option 1 is a likeable option" I replied looking what they set in front of me.

"We agreed on that. We feel like she would be too alienated by everyone at our school" Sam replied agreeing with me.

"But we can't fit more people in my tiny house" I replied.

"So option 2 is out" I finished.

"So option 3 is the only one left…" Sam replied.

"This is probably the best option we have to help Bella." I replied.

"I contacted Forks High School already. Jake would be in every class with Bella" Billy replied.

"Thank you Jake, Billy, Sam" I muttered.

"So when do you want to move Bella here?" Billy asked him.

"Tonight would probably be best. I will take a plate to go. I have warranted a cold shoulder tonight." I sighed. I was given my plate and began to leave.

"Charlie, I will send Sam and them to pick up her stuff ok?" Billy muttered.

"Yea…" I said getting in my cruiser and left.

 _I can't believe that she stood up to him. Bella usually runs from her problems. Maybe this is the result from being around the La Push kids._ I thought quietly.

 **(BPoV)**

I ran into the bathroom as the rage that I have been trying keep caged raged through my body. I kept trying to take deep breaths. Nothing was working that would calm this red haze of anger.

I soon heard a knock on at the door and I opened to see Jacob come into the Bathroom and closing the door. My rage subsided a little bit but still was very much present.

"Bells are you okay?" He asked me wrapping me up in a hug.

"I don't know what is going on with me Jake" I muttered.

"I have had this anger that I have been fighting all damn day and it keeps coming back with a vengeance." I whispered as tears started coming from down my cheeks.

"What do you mean Bella?" He asked me gently he sat down on the toilet seat with me on his lap and stared into my eyes.

"It is like a red haze. I keep feeling like I am losing myself and I shake sometimes when I feel like it is going to consume me." I replied scared of what was happening to her.

"When did this start happening?" he asked gently, he kissed my neck in reassurance that I could tell him anything.

"It started after the imprinting bond was formed between you and me." I replied gently.

"It was manageable and controllable. But, today it seems like anytime that the name Edward Cullen or Cullen is muttered it stirs." I explained.

"Maybe we can try some different ways of calming you down if you want?" Jacob offered.

"I need to do something, because one of these days I feel like I am not going to be able to stop myself." I muttered leaning my head on Jacob's shoulder.

Another knock came to the bathroom door and it was Sam.

"Okay the food is ready if you both are hungry. Oh, Bella your Dad was amenable to you moving into Jacob's house. He left earlier and after dinner we were going to go get your things" He said looking at me.

"Okay… Tell my dad I am sorry" She replied, "I think my teenage instincts kicked in and we both reacted a bit melodramatically"

He nodded as we both went out to join everyone else in feasting on the food that was made. Once we finished most of the pack but me went to go get Bella's things. I watched her go out to the backyard and I sat there scratching my head.

"What is on your mind Son?" Billy asked wheeling up to me.

"I am not sure, but I will need to talk to you and Sam together." I replied.

He nodded as time ticked by. Soon a door slammed signaling the packs return with Bella's items.

Once everyone got everything settled into the twins old room people started leaving to head on home.

"Sam could I speak with you?" I asked as he was getting ready to leave.

"Sure" he muttered as Bella went to the twins' room to check everything over.

"What is going on Jacob" Sam said as Billy closed the door behind him.

"Bella has been having a rage issue lately." I commented.

"And?" Sam asked looking confuse.

"Bella never had the strength to push her father, not like she had tonight." I commented.

"What are you trying to say Son" Billy asked curious to what I was leading them to.

"What happens when we got close to phasing Sam?" I asked.

"Bouts of Rage and getting stronger…" Sam said listing things off and a shocked look came across his face.

"You aren't hinting at that she might be Quileute are you?" He asked his voice a mere whisper.

"She has not had the insane spike in height or the muscle build up but the other two are common with wolves that are about to phase." I murmured.

"But that means…" Billy continued.

"That Charlie is not Bella's Father" I finished with tight lips.

"Just watch her and make sure it is not mood swings…" Sam said through tight lips.

 **A/N: As I promised the next chapter would come. I was inspired by other stories to do what I plan to do for Bella. But just like she had forever with Edward, I am twisting the story to give her forever with Jacob, it is only fair. Also our red headed friend Victoria is still looking to join the story soon! Please Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**

 **P.S. If you are a Beta Reader and would like to Beta Read please do not feel hesitant to Private Message me?**

 **P.S.S If you have any more pairing couples that you might want me to write about just ask me through a Private Message or Review!**


	11. Hereditary Rights Awaken

**Hereditary Rights Awaken**

 **Featuring Edward PoV, Jacob PoV, Bella PoV, and Sam PoV**

 **(EPoV)**

Weeks had passed since my encounter with Bella. Tensions between them only rose when Jacob Black started attending Forks High School. I remember that day when she was holding his hand and how infuriated I had felt knowing that I was the one to have made this happen.

 _Curse my attentiveness of safety._ I growled inwardly.

The day that I will always remember was her Birthday. September 13th would be the day I win her heart back or steal her away from everyone for a while. With the past few weeks our tensions were not resolving and even trying to talk to her became a congressional act if Jacob was around. I had finally made my decision the day of her Birthday that I would take her away from everyone till she decided to fall back in love with me. I stood in the cafeteria talking with Jacob to let her come speak to me.

"What part of leaving her the Hell alone do you not understand?" He growled at me. His distrust in me was very much earned with what happened to Bella.

"I just want to let her know that Jasper and Alice want to give her gifts and I wanted to speak with her about it." I lied smoothly.

"I will go and talk with her" He sighed knowing that I was persistent. I watched over him walk over and inform her of what I had asked of him. She nodded gently and began walking over to me.

 _Yes Bella, you are almost mine once more!_ I thought gleefully. She closed the distance and was standing in front of me.

"Where is Jasper and Alice?" She asked quietly.

"They are at the house my love!" I smiled gently.

"Quit calling me that! I am not your love" she snapped.

"You will be" I murmured as I snatched her up into my arms and began running like a bat out of hell to get home. Once there I could grab my keys and take Bella where ever I want to take her. I heard shouts coming from the cafeteria as Jacob and Embry start chasing me.

 _Not Today Mutts!_ I smiled inwardly and start picking up my pace.

I found myself soon being tailed by the whole Quileute Pack and I was about 200 meters from my home. With it being so close I gently push on one of Bella's pressure points to knock her out. When I got home I deposited Bella in my car and went to grab the key only to notice that they were missing.

"Where the hell are they?! I do not have time for this today!" I growled as I ran to my room and started looking there. With my acute hearing I heard a small jingle come from the kitchen. I raced downstairs only to find my family standing in the kitchen giving me scornful looks. I then notice my keys in Rosalie's hand dangling my keys.

"What the hell is this?" I growled annoyed by the games.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rosalie screeched at me.

"Taking what is mine" I hissed out of anger knowing I was running out of time.

"You mean taking what _isn't_ yours anymore!" Alice growled at me.

"You risked exposing us Edward." Carlisle spat out at him.

"You damaged what little trust had in us Edward!" Emmett yowled out.

"I don't care what I risked or did! She is MINE; I will not let some moronic wolf or herself stop me from getting what belongs to me!" I growled. "Now give me my keys!"

"No Edward you are not going to get your keys." Esme's voice came in and broke her silence. "Rose keep your brother busy while we return Bella to the Quileute Tribe."

"That will not be required of you all." A female voice that I recognized replied almost immediately.

My family's heads snap up and I turn around to find a very aggravated and enraged Bella.

"I am not some prize to be won Edward!" She yelled exasperated with me.

"Bella-" I started trying to plea my defense.

"What part of I do not love you, do you not understand. I will admit you have balls to think you could actually get away with kidnapping. What were you hoping for if you got away with it Edward? That I would fall back in love with you out of submission?!" She snorted with ill contempt for the whole plot.

I stepped forward trying to calm the situation down. She was shaking down to her core with anger.

"Bella you belong with me. You know this, you don't belong with that-" I began my explanation till I was punched straight in the jaw and it caused me to fly back a few feet. After rubbing my jaw from the pain from the punch I endured. I glanced at Bella and saw her still in a punching stance.

 _She hit me without breaking any bones? What is wrong with her?!_ I screamed internally.

The shaking from earlier transformed into convulsions which kept tremoring through her body which caused her to fall on all fours. Then the smell hit me, the stench of dog. I looked at her with a mortified expression as there was one more convulsion and a shimmer to reveal a black she wolf with a large white spot on her forehead. With a few more gurgled growls she threw her head back and release an ear splitting howl. I watched her dash out the door that allowed her to escape me.

Words eluded me to explain what could have happened to my beautiful Bella. I did not understand what happened or why it happened but a future with Bella was now out of the question knowing she was a wolf.

"What the Hell happened" I muttered brokenly as I realized I lost my other half forever.

 **(JPoV)**

 **(After Edward Snatched her)**

 _ **Jake it was a trap!**_ I heard her cry out. I turned my head and noticed the leech was gone. I looked around once more for Bella and I proceeded to connect the two.

"That leech has some balls to think he could do that!" I growled silently as Embry texted the details to Sam.

"We do not have much time once we are out of sight we are phasing and catching that leech!" I growled silently. Embry finished the text quick and we broke out into a full on sprint to gain what ground we had lost due to filling in the Alpha.

Soon the forest had over taken them and both Jake and Embry phased into their wolf forms. In a very few swift seconds the pack began to trail behind us.

 _ **We are almost their Sam any type of game plan?**_ I called out.

 _ **Get her out as soon as we physically can!**_ He growled.

We approached the house with little to no problems hitched on. It was till we heard arguing that we knew that the leeches were very much aware of what their son was doing. As the arguing continued the pack recognized the anger it has felt all too well. It kept getting worse till we all felt a new presence enter our minds.

 _ **Fuck you Edward Cullen!**_ Bella spat through pack mind. I then notice a relatively large black wolf escape from the Cullen's garage.

 _ **Bella?!**_ I called after the wolf as it ran deep into the forest.

 _ **Jacob!**_ Quil and Embry groaned together. Only being a few paw steps behind they caught up with little effort needed.

 **(BPoV)**

 **(Flashback Scene)**

"Jake this is dumb, everything I have now I can't wear!" I grumbled silently as I packed a few more garbage bags that were destined for good will.

"Well you could always go shopping if you want to…" Jake sighed a warm breath on my neck which caused me to shiver.

"Well then you have to take me!" I grinned devilishly.

"Uh Bells, there is Emily and/or Kim that I would imagine that would love to go shopping with you!" He stammered out at the thought of seeing Bella try things on made him hot and bothered.

"You are right I would never make you suffer such torture." I giggled quietly.

 **(Flashback End)**

 _ **Bella!?**_ I heard Jacob call after me. After managing a good stop without injuring myself I waited for Jacob to appear. Jacob walked out slowly followed by Quil and Embry.

 _ **How are you feeling Bella?**_ He asked me out of the blue.

 _ **I feel fine at the moment.**_ I commented before opening my mouth and spluttering as I Isabella Marie Swan was indeed a werewolf!

 _ **No, No, No, No, No…**_ I started panicking as I was looking at myself through their eyes.

 _ **Jake she has to calm down Bro.**_ Embry commented

 _ **Yea she does or she won't be a human again.**_ Quil added.

 _ **What?!**_ I shrieked.

 _ **Bells it is ok just calm down okay sweetheart!**_ Jacob replied and then glared at Embry and Quil.

 _ **Jake I am scared**_ I quietly say

 _ **It is okay we got you**_ Jake replied with a sweet tone.

I walked forward and placed my head on his shoulder.

 _ **How did this happen Jake I am not even Quileute…**_ she asked gently.

 _ **I do not know Bells but I promise we will find out soon.**_ Jake replied gently resting his head on her shoulder.

 _ **Does this mean that Charlie might not be my father Jake?**_ She asked gently.

 _ **Yea, I can't lie to you on that Bells**_ he murmured.

 _ **Bella!**_ Sam's voice called out as he entered the scene and his eyes to be filled with shock.

 _ **Do you think she is ready to phase back?**_ Sam asked directing the question to Jake.

 _ **She seems pretty calm for the moment…**_ Jake commented.

 _ **Guys, I don't have any clothes to put on when I get back to being Human.**_ I whispered silently.

Then a chuckle arose from behind Sam and revealed Paul.

 _ **What do you not want anyone to see you in your full pride and glory?!**_ He gawked at me.

I felt myself growl in unison with Jake when he made the comment.

 _ **Paul we need her calm in order to be able to phase back you idiot!**_ Jake snapped.

 _ **He has a point**_ Sam muttered as Paul let a growl slip his lips.

 _ **So to the house?**_ Jake asked.

 _ **Yea I can see if Emily will let Bella borrow some clothes.**_ Sam commented.

We all gathered together and broke into a run back to the Rez. I was surprised that I was not as clumsy or as much of a klutz in my wolf form than human form. The run was short lived and such as we arrived to the house.

 **(SPoV)**

I went inside to see Emily was making the pack dinner.

"Hey Em!" I whispered in her ear.

"Hey Sam" she greeted me with a hug.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes for Bella" I muttered gently.

"What happened?" she asked gently as she placed the sandwiches on a platter.

"She phased" I said as I scratched my head.

Shock spread across her face as it did mine when we discovered what happened to Bella.

"Okay" she nodded and went to dig up some clothes. She came back with a pair of Sweatpants and a random T-shirt.

"Is she okay?" she asked as she went back to the kitchen.

"She is scared and confused. She doesn't know what is going on." I explained.

"Just be gentle with her Sam. She doesn't have the mindset that you guys do." She commented lightly.

I nodded as I took the clothes outside and set them next to me.

"Jake phase back and come get the clothes." I called out; in a few minutes Jake with cut off shorts on comes and grabs the clothes.

"I am designating you to help her phase back. She trusts you the most." I commented silently.

"As for the rest of you phase back and come eat some food!" I called out to the others.

Without much time to pass Paul, Embry, and Quil ran through the door to the food that Emily had prepared. I sat outside waiting for Jake and Bella to return. I heard Jake walking towards me and then paused. He walked closer to the house and was waiting in the yard now.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked walking over to him.

"She is self-conscious. She doesn't like people starting at her." He commented lightly.

A few moments later Bella walked out of the forest and towards Jake.

"I feel so tir-" She started before falling and passing out in Jacob's arms.

"Let us get her inside to rest. Today's festivities must have drained her." I ordered.

He obeyed and got her on the couch to rest and did not leave her side. A few hours passed and she had not stirred. Everyone felt Jake's worry as he sat there and watched her.

"Jake, go run some patrols. I will watch over her and let you know when she wakes up." I suggested at first. He shook his head and muttered

"No"

" **Go** " I ordered with the Alpha order.

He sighed gently as he went through the back door and was gone.

An hour later or so Bella finally awaken from her slumber. I sat in the kitchen listening to her.

"Ungh!" I heard her groan as she got up and stretched.

"You okay Bella?" I asked as I walked into the Living Room.

She froze for a second before turning around and facing me.

"I am extremely sore." She said looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Bella it was your first phase, I can imagine that being a little sore might be in order." I commented with a light chuckle.

"But I shouldn't have phased Sam; I am a pale face and a woman." She commented as she looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know why it happened Bella" I shrugged lightly.

"I know you don't but can I ask you a favor Sam?" She asked silently.

"What might you want of me Swan?" I joked lightly.

"Can I have my blood tested? I want to know why this happened and if Charlie is my dad…" she managed to get out through the fear.

"Bella…" I sighed trying to find something to say but nothing came.

"Sam I need to know, it would help put my mind at rest…" She pleaded with me.

"Bella…" I sighed once more.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a long time and no update. I have been busy with Birthday's and Family stuff. I do hope you like this chapter and if it sucks I had some major writers creativity block when getting this chapter together. As Always Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	12. Fight for Knowledge

**Fight for Knowledge**

(Bella Swan's POV)

I felt so angry and my body started to shake like it did when I first started to phase at the Cullen's house.

(Flashback)

"Sam I need to know, it would put my mind at rest" I pleaded gently.

"Bella…" he sighed gently.

"I am sorry but I have to do this" he muttered.

"Bella Swan as Alpha of this pack I forbid you to go get your blood tested." He said and I felt the weight of his words hit me like a truck.

(Flashback end)

"Damn it Sam, why in the hell would you do that!" I spat as the shaking of my body became more violent.

"It is for your own good." He growled in self-defense.

My feet lead me out side as my wolf took over as I began to run.

 _Bella?_ I heard and it sounded like Embry reach out to me. I slammed him out of my mind as I was running.

 _Bella!_ I heard again this time in the voice of Quil and soon I saw Quil running along my flank.

 _Go AWAY!_ I screamed in my mind as I kept running my feet kept leading me to the boarder of the treaty.

 _Bella!_ I heard once again. This time I turned to growl at who it was. When I saw Jacob's russet wolf walk out of the brush that he was concealed in. My anger that was seething inside of me began to recede.

 _Jacob, I am sorry, but I can't do this…_ I muttered in my mind as began to feel a pain creep up into my heart. My head soon went to the memory of the conversation between Sam and myself.

 _What the hell!?_ Jacob responded seeing the memories as they played out in front of him.

 _Why would he do that?_ Quil joined in again as he too saw it. Then Embry and Jared joined in seeing what set me off.

 _That is wrong! You have a right to know!_ Jared growled

 _I am with Jared on this one…_ Embry growled in agreement.

 _ **My choices and what I do is for good of the pack!**_ Sam growled as he approached the group of wolves.

 _That is a crock of crap and you know it!_ Quil responded with a heavy growl

 _She has a right to know where she comes from!_ Jared repeated

 _How does this have anything for the good of the pack?!_ Embry asked with another angry tone.

 _Who are you to tell her why she can't know her heritage?!_ Jacob responded with more ferocity then the whole group.

 _ **She doesn't need to know where she comes from. The minute she finds out she will turn to her mother or father and ask why they cheated. Then the question comes to this…. How in the hell did she find out.**_ Sam growled with equal ferocity.

 _I have had enough for one day, it starts off with me being kidnapped by the leech that I used to love, then I phase into a wolf, I am now being told I can't find out who is who in my life because you are scared that I am going to run my mouth. Thanks for the vote of confidence Sam._ I replied quietly and walk away with the wind carrying my feet to what is her home.

I slowly calm down enough to phase back to being a human and went into the house. Billy was in his room as I went to my room. I put on some clothes and lay in the bed as I felt tears start to slowly come to my eyes. I silently begin to cry and eventually I fall into the darkness of sleep.

(Jacob PoV)

I watched as Bella walked away her shoulders hunched in defeat and sorrow. I felt my heart began to squeeze tightly as I felt her sorrow and pain.

 _What the hell is your problem Sam! She has damn right to know what her heritage is! She hasn't even been a wolf a full day and you go off and use an alpha command to tell her that she is not allowed to get her blood tested so she might know who her father or if could even be possible her mother! Because of you she can't do that as long as you keep that stupid action order on her! Now that I have said my thoughts on the subject I have a mate to go and comfort._ I snarled and then growled as I began to walk after my imprint.

 _ **Jacob Black you are not done with patrols, so you can wait to go comfort your imprint after you**_ **finish** , Sam ordered.

I silently go back to my patrol with Quil and Embry following silently. The pack mind slowly emptied as it left Quil, Embry, and myself in it.

 _What are you going to do Jake?_ Quil asked quietly.

 _I don't know man, Sam I thought was going to be decent to her. Then he turns around and makes an action order like that. She didn't need that man._ I responded in the same quiet tone.

 _Maybe you should finally take the Alpha position that is yours by blood._ Embry suggested

 _And split the pack up by doing so?_ I asked.

 _I know, not something you want to do_ Embry responded.

 _Who knows maybe Emily has caught wind of this and maybe she can talk some sense into him._ Quil shrugged.

I shrugged as we finished our patrol. I walked back to the house in wolf form and once in the backyard I shift back into my human form and enter the house. After retrieving my clothes and seeing Bella was not in my room I went to the Twins room. I heard soft sobbing that was slowly being replaced with the labored breathing of someone sleeping. I gently open the door and enter. I see her curled up in a ball. I close the door gently and slip into the same bed as she was. I snaked my arms around her in a comforting fashion.

"I love you Bells and I am sorry that this happened to you" I muttered quietly before also slipping into the realm of unconsciousness.

(Third Person PoV)

The next few days passed with school and soon a proposition for a bonfire came from Sam and the response was relatively quiet. Every time it was brought up by Sam excuses about people attending kept coming up like a wild fire.

(Emily's PoV)

"Okay would you like to tell me what is going on?" I asked as I started loading up the car to go to Billy's.

"What do you mean?" Sam replied cautiously.

"Why is it that every time that you mention a bonfire, the packs usual reaction is an egregious amount of whooping and hollering, and now it is like a someone kicked a puppy in front of them?" I asked as we both got into the car.

I see Sam physically tense up when I ask this and I quietly wait for a response.

"They are all probably tired from the amount of training and patrols we have been up to" he responded through tight lips.

"Samuel Levi Uley" I responded with my own lips tight. "Tell me the truth!" I demanded

"Well I might have used an Alpha Action Order to tell Bella not to get her Blood tested to find out her heritage." He mumbled

"You did what!?" I screeched.

"Emily it was for the-" Sam started to try and explain.

"You know after everything she went through yesterday Sam she has a right to know… You had absolutely no right to do that to her. How would you like it if you did know who your mother or father was and you phased into a wolf? You would have wanted to know why! You would have tried to figure it out no matter what obstacles stood in your path! So to do that to her especially when she is of pale skin tone and woman none the less… She must be upset, sad, and angry…" I yelled.

"It was for the good of the Pack!" he roared.

"No it was a selfish move." I countered becoming quiet and let go of his hand.

"Emily come on! She could easily go spreading our secret around when she got a hold of the information!" he countered back.

"Then place a gag order on her, not completely block her off from knowing." I hissed silently.

He just shook his head silently as we finally approached the Black's residence.

(Sam PoV)

Once inside the Black's residence I called our pack meeting into order. We went over the normal patrol schedule and procedures for when there are unusual scents on the reservation. The meeting was starting to come to an end when I cleared my throat.

"Bella, I owe you an apology. I am sorry for placing an Alpha Order on you that prevented you from knowing your true Heritage. So With this Apology I am going to do this." He said again with clearing his voice/

" _ **Bella Swan, As Alpha of this pack I remove the previous Alpha order placed on you. I replace it with this Alpha Order instead. You are allowed to figure out your heritage and you may talk about it amongst the pack but to no one else!"**_ I said allowing the Alpha Timbre to flow into my voice.

Emily came up to my side and grabbed my hand. 

"And after that is done we will have a huge bonfire to celebrate!" Emily joyous announced.

After the Whopping and Hollering died down I saw Bella smile and mouth the words

"Thank you"

 **AN:** Sorry for the long period of not writing, I have been extremely busy but I will try and update more often.

Next chapter will involve finding out the heritage of Bella, Will Charlie still be her Father? Is Renee her Mom? All will be revealed next chapter!


	13. Hereditary Mystery Unveiled

**Hereditary Mystery Unveiled**

(Bella PoV)

The next few weeks I slowly get adjusted to the pack life. I usually run patrols with Jacob, Quil, or Embry. School was going well as the Cullen Clan kept to themselves again. Edward schedule was rearranged so that we no longer shared any classes. During Biology I received a text from Sue in regards to having my blood analyzed for my heritage coming up this coming Saturday. Slowly I count down the hours of this Thursday that seemed to drag on like a Grandma walking down the street, When the final bell of the day released me from my Prison I jet as fast as I can to get to La Push, my wolf was getting antsy not being able to run as free as a bird like it used to. I was almost to my car when Mike Newton was at my car. These past few weeks upon my return to Forks High School has been nothing but harassment from the male populace. I had my ass slapped more times than I would bother to count, I was whistled at more than ten times a day, and almost everyone and their fathers were asking me out on a date.

"Bella!" Mike called out enthusiastically.

"What's up Mike?" I asked coolly as I approached my truck.

"I was hoping that maybe you have reconsidered my offer that I had given last week." He responded with a goofy grin.

"I am sorry but I can't remember what was asked" I replied faking innocently.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could ever take you on a date?" he asked as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Mike, I see you nothing more than a friend…" I replied. I drank the water quickly and finished the bottle. I started feeling very heavy all of a sudden and very light headed.

"Whoa Bella are you ok?" Mike asked.

I shook my head in response and felt my vision start to fade out.

(Time Skip)

All I remember when I began to rise from the darkness was hearing beeping and a small discussion that started to get louder as I came to. I groan slightly as I twitched

"Bells!" I heard Jake croak out.

"What happened Jake?" I croaked out and slightly cracked due to my throat being drier than the Sahara Desert.

"Someone drugged you and drugged you good. It was enough to knock you and your wolf out cold." He explained gently.

I slowly feel tears as I start to feel the soreness in my throat and lower body extremities come to light.

"Was I raped Jake?" I asked as tears began slowly dripping down my face.

"Well I can answer that" replied a voice I thought I would have never heard again.

Dr. Cullen came in and slowly opened my file.

"Well my dear Bella, you were not raped according to the kit that was performed on you when you were admitted. Are you feeling sore down there?" he asked as he took a seat.

"Yes" I sobbed gently.

"Well I hope that by me saying what I did, you feel slightly relieved, are you hurting anywhere else?" he asked gently.

"My throat…" I sighed gently.

"Now, I don't know if you remember anything before you were knocked out but did you drink anything beforehand?" Dr. Cullen asked in a serious tone.

I tried to access my memories but it was like a dark haze had taken over.

"I cant remember anything right now, I am sorry Jake" I sobbed.

"It is going to be ok Bells. I am never leaving you." He said as he took my hand and kissed it gently.

Slowly I felt the tendrils of sleep slowly guide me back in the darkness of my own mind.

(Mike N. PoV)

"Damn it!" I cursed as I drove home, "if only she was in her damn P.E. uniform would I have finally had sex with her."

I drove home to see the News was on and my parents were watching it.

"Lord, the poor girl can't seem to catch a break, gets her heart broken and then someone tries to rape the poor girl." I heard my mom telling my father.

"What is going on?" I asked innocently as I walked into the living room.

"Bella Swan was drugged and possibly raped, she was found by her boyfriend, Jacob Black in the outskirts of the forest by her house…" his mom replied.

"Really?" I asked. "Wow, seems like someone would know better than to mess with them…"

"Well hopefully they catch the pervert soon" his father responded with a grunt.

I slowly go upstairs and begin to contemplate how and the hell I am going to get out of this one. I had slowly grabbed the bottle of cologne I usually use and toss it.

"I need to get rid of that just in case the scent triggers a memory." I muttered to myself. I slowly unpack the new soap and cologne I had bought.

"I just have to hope that she never remembers" I growled silently.

(Jacob Black PoV)

I slowly watch as Bella starts to recover as the leech doctor comes in I clear my throat.

"Hey Doc, do you think you could get a couple vials of Bella's blood sent over to the La Push Clinic?" I asked quietly.

"May I ask why out of curiosity?" he asked evenly.

"Bella has been wanting to know of her true heritage since she has phased. Since we are here and she is somewhat sedated I figured it might be easier than doing it when she is conscious." I explained.

"Alright, I will see what I can do" he mutters as he walks out of the room.

About two hours later a nurse comes in with two vials and takes blood from Bella.

She soon quietly leaves the room and I slowly watch Bella.

(Next Day)

(Bella Swan PoV)

I slowly get wheeled out of the hospital with strict orders of no phasing for a week and lots of resting. I groan as I patiently wait this week out with the help of Jake bringing my homework and helping me get through it.

(1 week to 2 weeks later)

One day when Jake came out of the shower a sent had hit my nose that sent shivers down my spine.

"Jake, have you changed soap products or cologne recently?" I called out.

"Yea why?" he asked as I heard him get dressed.

"Because I think that is scent of soap that my attacker had…" I muttered silently as my hands began to slowly shake.

I heard him rush through getting dressed and then proceed to rush out of his room as he begins to hold me as I start to slowly break down as one face started to become recognizable through the fog that was holding my memories.

"M-m-m-m-m-i-i-i-i-k-k-ke" I said as my breath was so shaky.

"That blond punk that is always asking out on a date" Jake growls out loud.

"All I see is his face and a water bottle!" I cried out as more tears came out of my eyes.

"Give me one second Bells" he says as he leaves my side of all for a moment and I proceed to see him enter the house and go for the phone.

(Jacob's PoV)

"I have a bottle here that I found stuffed under Bella's driver seat, she said she remembers Mike's face and a bottle of water. If this is the bottle and it has his prints on it we could connect him to the crime." I muttered into the phone line.

"Please tell me you were wearing a glove when you found it…" Charlie replied.

"Naturally, I can't just grab it and say it was his with my prints on it too." I muttered quietly.

"Bring it down to the station. Here we can at least get it tested as evidence." Charlie ordered.

"By the way you might want to chew out your team that handles evidence collection." I muttered.

"I am going there after I get off the phone with you." He replied. I hung up the phone and returned to the living room.

"Bells I will be right back ok?" I asked gently.

She nodded sleepily as she soon fell into the realm of sleep. I get into my rabbit and make my way to the Forks Police Station with the bottle in a plastic bag.

"I am here to see Charlie Swan." I stated simply.

"Follow me Mr. Black" the receptionist stated calmly.

She lead him to the back of the station where it sounded like Charlie was roaring. I knocked on the door gently and Charlie swung the door open to let me in.

"Anyone want to explain to me why a 16 year old kid can find this but a team that is designated to find evidence can't!" he roared.

"Sir! Wayne Shmuck was in charge of checking the interior of the car. I was assigned to the exterior of the car" replied a young guy no older than 19 to 20 years old replied.

"No excuses! Speaking of that where is Shmuck!" Charlie roared.

"He said he had come down with a bug and called in for the next few days…" he replied…

"Come on Jake, I need that bottle to forensics ASAP." He said marching out of the room.

"Ryan!" Charlie said to a passing officer.

"Yes Charlie?' he said turning around.

"Do me a favor and find out known associates of Wayne Shmuck will ya?" he asked

"Yes Sir!" Ryan replied and dashed off. I followed Charlie to the lab.

"Williams!" Charlie called out.

"Coming!" replied a female voice.

A black haired female with a snow white tone entered the room.

"I need this bottle dusted for prints and if there is any droplets of water left in there tested." Charlie said handing her the bag.

"When do you need this done by?" she asked grabbing gloves.

"Make it happen as soon as possible" He replied.

"Do you need anything else from me Charlie?" I asked as we walked out of the lab.

"Nope, if your hunch is right, we can catch them tonight." He said. "Now get back to Bella."

"Yes Sir" I replied.

(A few hours later)

Bella and I were watching the news as a recent development in her case came across the screen.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Mike Newton's voice came across the screen.

We watched as the story unfolded before us. Bella's body finally relaxed as she realized that her attacker could no longer touch her again.

"Thank you Jake. For getting what we needed to get him busted" she said grabbing my hand.

"Well he can blame himself and his idiot friend for not disposing of what incriminated them to begin with. And now you will be safe again" I sighed happily. This Friday couldn't have been any better for them.

(Bella Swan PoV)

The next morning came to an abrupt beginning as Sue had called my cell phone at the bright time of 8 o'clock in the morning. I slowly and groggily make it to the shower only to hear Jake pick up the Phone.

"Bells we need to get to the clinic, Sue has the results of your blood test for your heritage." Jake muttered out.

"How, When did she get my blood?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I asked the Vamp Doc to do it while you were sedated. I know how much you hate blood." He replied as he slowly was beginning to wake up.

"Okay! I am almost done. Then you can shower and we can go" I replied.

Showers and getting dressed were done relatively quickly as we launched ourselves out the door to get to the La Push Clinic.

When we were there Embry and Sam where there waiting as we were shuffled into the room.

"What?" I spluttered "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got a call from Sue" they responded in unison.

And no later than them saying the name Sue walks in with a file in hand.

"I know you all are wondering why I called you all here. But it is part of Bella's heritage that we find out about yours as well Embry." She started out. "The clinic here has every La Push's residents DNA stored in case of a death on our soil. So when I ran Bella's blood across it, something rather odd came up. Sam, Please meet your Half Sister Bella and Half Brother Embry. However, Bella, Embry, You both are Brother and Sister in full." She said gently.

I looked over to Embry as my eyes begin to water. He was only about a year or two younger.

"I always wanted a sibling" I cried out gently.

"I am always going to be here, no matter what" Embry said hugging Bella tight.

 **A/N: So Sam is the older Half Brother to Embry Call and Bella Swan.**

 **However the Mystery is Solved, I felt like it would be awesome to have Embry and Bella as brother and Sister. So another random twist in this story, If you don't like it. I am sorry but if you are not being forced to read it. Btw Totally made Mike an ass in this chapter. Now to see when our little red headed friend will come to visit!**

 **Till next time, Read, Review, Share, and Follow!**


End file.
